Small Light
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Yuzu is very ill. In fact she is dying. But this is only the beginning of her adventure.
1. Rest

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writting fan fiction. This is something I had beleived was lost forever. A repost.

**Small Light**

Chapter 1: Rest

* * *

The beeping was what woke her up; the incessant beeping of a heart monitor. She had IVs in her hand one for medicine and one for glycerin. She could no longer keep her food down. She was to weak. Her family was standing around her silently. Ichigo, her dad, Karin, all looked pale and tired. Of all the people in the world they would have never expected this vibrant young woman to fall to this devastating illness.

"Yuzu you're awake," Karin approached her sister to gently take up her frail hand she seated herself next to the hospital bed. Karin forced a smile. Yuzu saw the pain the wracked her sister and ached because of it.

"What did the doctor say about the tests?" Yuzu rasped the barely audible question. It had been six months and she had grown used to the battery of painful and envasive tests. As always they indicated a continued deterioration in her health.

Isshan stepped up and put his palm on her cheek, "You are going to be fine."

_'That's a lie, but if it helps them I'll play along,'_ Yuzu smiled at the thought of her being the strong one despite the circumstances. Ichigo face was ashen, he looked away. Suddenly he and Karin looked out the window. Ichigo scowled. He pulled out something Yuzu had not seen in a couple of years, her old stuffed lion, Bostov. He reached in it's mouth. Yuzu observed this all, it was not the first time she had seen him acting strange. She had grown used to his eccentric behavior regarding that particular toy, amongst other things.

"Here Yuzu, I thought you'd like your old lion to keep you company," He handed Bostov, to her. She pretended everything was normal. _'No now is not the time to shake things up. Just keep the illusion a little longer for their sakes. I have to be strong. I was always the weak one. No! Don't cry Karin! You never cry!'_ Karin was indeed tearing up. Yuzu removed her hand from her sister's grasp and wiped away the errant tear that had collected on her cheek, "Karin you are to strong for that. I don't want you to be sad on my account."

She turned her attention back to her brother, but now it seemed Ichigo had a twin as well. One Ighigo was whispering something into the other's ear. "Kon," Ichigo in the black Kimono nodded at the new Ichigo. Ichigo number two nodded back. The one in the black robes was the real Ichigo-Yuzu realized this. Yuzu kept her eyes locked on her brother. He turned his eyes on her. They widened in shock as he realized she was looking not out the window, but at him. He frowned then as if it had not happened he looked away. He slid the window open briefly. There was a draft, but the other Ichigo quickly slid the window closed.

Ichigo number two, Karin and Yuzu, even Isshin looked toward the window. There was a loud roar in the distance and Yuzu felt a power she had never felt before, _'That's coming from my brother. Please be careful Ichigo.'_ Yuzu was feeling the strain of just remaining awake. Her eyes drooped and soon she let sleep take her. Karin and their father exchanged nervous glances. They wondered if she would wake up this time.

Isshin wanted nothing more then to care for his little girl. She was so helpless it hurt him physically. When it all began it seemed like a simple cold. Then the cold grew worse. Medication didn't help much her immune system was already overly taxed. She when developed phenumena he took her to the hospital. Tests were run and it was found that the little fourteen year old had leukemia. The Chemo Therapy left her with out hair and very ill, despite this she was very pretty. She kept a scarf on her head to keep warm. That day she had a pink and yellow scarf with daiseys all over it. She also had dark circles under sunken eyes, but still managed to look angelic.

* * *

..."Mr. Kurosaki, I must insist she stay in the hospital. Her prognosis isn't good. She will very likely be leaving you in less then a years time. Her best and only hope is permanent hospitalization"...

The doctor had perhaps been harsh, but the man knew him well enough to realize that Isshin Kurosaki was foolish and stubborn when it came to his loved ones.

_..."It's your choice, but you and I both know all we can do is make her as comfortable as possible," The man pushed his glasses up with his middle and index fingers (a habit one of Isshin's own son's friends had). He brushed silver hair out of his face. He was not completely hartless. There was no love lost between the two, given the prejudices the other doctor held. But even this man felt a pang of guilt, and could only imagine the pain a father must be going through watching a child dying slowly and painfully..._

* * *

Yuzu was peaceful, she smiled ever so slightly in her sleep. Karin guessed her sister was dreaming. Yuzu opened her eyes it was dark outside. She found that Karin was sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Curled up in a tight ball on the hard chair. She had refused to leave again as she did most nights. Karin had even given up soccer. Yuzu hated that Karin was making so many sacrifices for her.

Yuzu wanted to wake up her sister or at least put a blanket on the girl. Karin was shivering. Yuzu was helpless trapped in her small three by six prison cell. She sighed and allowed sleep to claim her once again.

* * *

...The sound of running water. Gently lapping at the shore of a small creek. A beautiful meadow bathed in the light of the full moon. "The moon is so big!"

_"We know_," tiny voices call out playfully.

Yuzu took off into the field of sweet smelling grasses and wild flowers. "It smells so good, not at all like the hospital," She gasped, "Where am I?

_"This place belongs to you_," a thousand faint voices sang to create an audible one.

"I feel so good, and no itchy IVs," Yuzu giggled and held out her hand a firefly landed on her finger. She could almost feel the pulsating warmth as it flashed it's lights, "I'm not stuck in that bed anymore." She brushed her fingers through her hair, eyes widened then melted into a warming smile, "I have my hair back," she gasped.

_"We are happy for you mistress_," the voices sang.

"Where are you little voices?" She giggles again.

_"We are with you mistress_," the voices seem to be coming from everywhere.

"Can I see you?" Yuzu spun around trying to catch a glimpse of her new friend or friends. All she could see were the fireflies.

_We are here, but we can take on a different form if you wish mistress,_the fireflies began to congregate in the center of the field. They were swarming violently. It frightened Yusu until they seem to meld into a shape. A rather large looking hummingbird made of light it whizzed past her head. She turned around the see a great tiger made of light approaching. It warmly rubbed it's form against it's mistress in a very cat like fashion. She gasped in surprised laughter, "You are very talented little fireflies. Do you have names?"

A glowing hand touched her shoulder from behind she looked back to see the figure of a beautiful woman made of light, _We have but one name, the colony shares it, because we are one living thing._

"I didn't know fireflies lived in colonies."

_"We are not ordinary insects, just as you are not an ordinary human," _they explained_, "you will be leaving very soon make your goodbyes to your family now."_

* * *

Yuzu fought a battle with gravity to open her heavy eyelids. She looked around the room. In the room it was dark though the sun outside was bright. The blinds were pulled for her comfort.

"Good morning everybody," Yuzu rasped painfully. Her breathing had grown ragged and painful during the night. Tears pooled in her eyes, she managed to squeak out their names, "Dad, Ichigo, Karin?" She cried for a brief time she didn't know how long. Ichigo and Karin were on either side of her bed trying to comfort her. Isshin left the room, broken sobs could be heard and he walked away.

"Ichigo, Karin, take care of Dad, I know he goes overboard, but not all of those tears are faked. He still misses Mom. I'm not going to be there to make sure you guys eat the right stuff, please make sure you take care of yourselves as well," Yuzu paused to catch her breath she wheezed and rasped.

"Don't talk nonsense, Yuzu," Ichigo had tear tracks on his cheeks.

Yuzu heaved her chest and whispered, "I'm dying, my time's run out."

"Shut up! You are not gonna die! Ever!" Karin had lost her composure. Her eyes were read and her cheeks streaked with wet tear tracks.

"Do you hear how silly that sounds Karin," Yuzu coughed and laughed at the same time. The sound was gruesome, and she couldn't stop coughing. Ichigo called for a nurse.

They helped her to sit up and attempted to give her some water which she sprayed as the coughing worsened. The siblings watched in horror as the delicate girl coughed up blood. The onduty nurse ran into the room. The nurse tried to comfort her, but the only thing that they could do was sedate her.

"No! I'm-not-go-nna-be-here to wake up!" Yuzu finally mastered the coughing fit.

"Karin, Please go get dad," Another slight cough, more blood tinged her lips. The nurse wipped it off with a wet cloth, "Ichigo please stay with me. I don't wanna go to sleep just yet." Yuzu spoke carefully and slowly, but smiling still, "You guys are going to have to hire a maid too."

Ichigo choked out a halfhearted laugh. Yuzu's labored breathing slowed to an agonizing pace. Her eyes started to cloud over, "Ke-keep me a-awake big brother." Ichigo took her hand and squeezed it gently and wiped sweat off her brow. Yuzu looked past her brother she tried to smile. Karin had brought their old man back. His eyes were red and puffy, but he was smiling. Yuzu tried to indicate that she wanted everyone as close as possible. She tried to sit up when a second round of coughing started. It was not nearly as bad as the first, but it sent waves of agony across her frail body. She regained calm. The heart monitor's incessant beeps started to slow. Her breathing slowed as well. Then the annoying beeps turned into one long beep. Karin closed her eyes and put her hands on her ears.

"Ichigo get your sister out of here!" Isshin roared as a crash cart was rolled in. Isshin stood back and watched helpless to save or even comfort his littlest, most frail child. He watched intently. Ichigo tried to restrain Karin but she broke free and ran back in. Before she could do any damage Isshin grabbed her held her back. Ichigo watched as Karin was losing a battle within herself. Isshin lowered himself and gave the desperate girl as much comfort as he could. He wrapped his arms around her and shushed her while stroking her hair. She quivered the gave up the fight. She let peace win out this time.

* * *

Yuzu was watching in amazement as the doctors tried to restore her to life. There was a chain attached to her chest. It was still attached to her body for the moment, "Hey! Ichigo! Karin! Dad! Can you see me. Look!" She waved, "Stop being stupid I know you can see me." She blew a raspberry. Ichigo and Karin looked up. Isshin looked up briefly, then went back to comforting his distraught child.

"Ichigo why don't you change to that other you? I think You owe me an explanation. Bostov you can get up too I know you can, or should I call you Kon? I heard you when you thought I was asleep. Since I got sicker I have been able to see things pretty clearly." Ichigo nodded he grabbed Kon off the visitor's seat he retrieved the spirit candy and popped it in his mouth. Ichigo stepped out Kon stepped in.

"Yuzu I didn't mean to keep anything from you, I'm sorry," Ichigo lowered his head. Yuzu jumped off the bed right through one of the doctors trying to save her life.

"Ichigo, Kon tell them to stop. I'm not going to survive. I don't feel the pain anymore." Kon shook his head he wasn't about to give such an order. Isshin looked up he seemed to look at Yuzu then through her to the doctor's trying to save her body, "P-please stop! Her body is to weak she wont survive. Just- just let her rest." The efforts ceased the doctors and nurses staring at the Father of their young patient.

The heart monitor ceased, soon brain function stopped as well. Yuzu was dead. Yuzu's chain of life finally snapped leaving only a few short links. Ichigo bent down and hugged his sister fiercely.

"I'll miss you Ichi." She smiled through her tears.

"I love you Yuzu," he cried, "I have to send you away to the soul society. I will come look for you I promise."

"I'll look for you too," Yuzu smiled at the promises. His smile faltered he didn't want to shatter her small fragment of happiness. He knew his little sister would not remember him or her family and life here. "I love you Ichigo. Karin I love you too!" Karin nodded.

"Daddy! I will always love you! I'm gonna look for Mom when I get there too." There was a hint of a smile in his eyes, but then he resumed his attention to Karin. He made no hint that he saw and heard her even then trying to protect them from his secret.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo left the truth by the wayside, "I'm going to perform a Konsou. It will send you to the soul-society." Ichigo brought the hilt of his sword to the girl's forehead it was glowing blue that light was transferred to the girl. She turned into a brilliant blue orb of light and floated off to the heavens. Her loved ones were left to mourn.


	2. A Little Help

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writting fan fiction. This is something I had beleived was lost forever. A repost.

**Small Light**

Chapter 2: A Little Help

* * *

_"Greetings Mistress Yuzu. Please wake up,"_ the girl opened her eyes to a swarm of fireflies.

_"Please wake up now!"_ They sounded very distressed. _"Sabarou is coming you must wake from this dream he seems very angry!"_

Before she could take in what her fire flies had said she felt the impact of a large foot on her stomach.

"Wake up, you lazy bitch!" An ugly man with straggly brown hair had kicked her.

"F-father?" Yuzu looked through her tears at the ogre that was currently screaming at her. He smelled of cheap sake.

"Don't you _'father'_ me you little whore! "You have work to do I suggest you get moving before I get angry!" To drive the statement home he smashed his foot into her belly once more. She coughed in pain, but gathered herself up off the thread bare mat that was her bed.

Yuzu had been most unfortunate in where she had arrived. She was deep in the Rukon District, the 87th precinct to be exact. She had made a living gathering herbs and roots for herself to eat. Not long after her first day there she realized that she could treat wounds with said herbs. She seemed to have knowledge that she had some how acquired before the day she woke up in that god-forsaken landscape.

One day the old medic Sabarou caught her in his favorite spot gathering herbs. He _was_ infuriated and hit her on the spot, but then thinking it might be useful to have the girl work for him he forcefully adopted her. Yuzu being so timid could do little to stop him. He was not so bad sober, maybe a little crude, and he did hit her occasionally. When he drank it was a whole other story. He was down right cruel. He'd beat her mercilessly. Though she seemed to be able to heal quickly, she learned to steer clear of him when he had been drinking.

This day she had been caught off guard. She got up and ran for the door, him swearing at her and throwing empty bottles at her as she went. One hit her right in the back of the head-shattering on contact. She felt a wave of pain cross over her body. Her vision swam, she tripped but managed to right herself before falling.

She ran to the woods and out of his firing range. Only when she was sure she was safely far enough away did she stop and rest. She gingerly picked pieces of broken glass out of her shoulder length hair and examined the bump with her hand. She brought her fingers to her face, they had blood on them but it could have been a lot worse. Looking around to make sure she was alone she unwrapped her kimono to survey the damage her adoptive father's foot had caused, "Not to bad this time. Just bruises." Her stomach was marred with red and purple. She looked at her prominent rib cage (no bruises) and small breasts (unmarked).

The ribs and her arms were dead giveaways that she was wasting away. Sabarou barely ever fed her. With out proper food she'd become very skinny. Somehow she did not feel weaker though. Sure she was hungry all the time, but she could run fast and she was capable of chopping firewood. Her thin arms had muscle, and no fat. Her waist was petite. She had lost any trace of baby fat around her face. Here eyes were still warm and soft, but could become shrewed when occasion called for it. She had grown up in the one of the meanest areas in the whole of the Soul Society.

Her eyes were tearing up though she was smiling. She closed her kimono around herself. She had gotten off lucky. The last time he had caught her off guard he had bruised her ribs and knocked her unconscious for three days. Fortunately a neighbor had dragged her away so Sabarou could cool off. She hurt for weeks after that, but still kept up her work and chores.

Yuzu had lived in that hell for almost three years. Despite the misfortunes Yuzu also learned a lot and became an accomplished healer. She somehow had kept her tempered nature, but was learning a few bad habits like swearing. She could fight. Sometimes she had to defend herself from unwanted attention, lord knows that bastard would never do anything to protect her.

Secretly the man was jealous of her abilities and he only kept her around because she brought in lots of business. Yuzu was also a very pretty girl. In one respect she was lucky that Sabarou had found her first. She may have ended up in a brothel somewhere. Sabarou was many things, none of them very good, but he was no lecher. He never touched or even looked at Yuzu, in that way. She was just a beast of burden to him, and she could heal. Men that came to her seemed to heal faster. Many times they came in with minor injuries just to get a look at the pretty honey blond. Yes his clinic had been making a killing since he 'adopted' the brat. He wasn't about to take a chance of loosing his customers so he kept her around.

* * *

Yuzu forced herself to get up, "No use feeling sorry for myself...Damn!" She realized she had no basket in which to place her herbs. She hadn't the time to grab hers dodging empty sake bottles. So she set to work making one. She had learned this some time not long after she had started to gather herbs and roots for herself.

She began collecting dry grasses that grew in the center of the field. They were long and tough, but also flexible. She began patiently constructing a new basket for her self. Once she felt satisfied with her work she began to hunt for precious herbs and medicinal plants. As well as a few edible plants. She was hungry after all and the old man barely fed her.

There were a few plants that she knew were safe to eat so she fed herself, she could dig up roots and sometimes mushrooms, though she knew she must be careful with them. She had made her self sick many times in the three or four years she'd spent in the Rukon District experimenting with edible and medicinal plants. She learned that bitter things were generally unsafe to eat. Brightly colored plants and berries, epically red berries were generally unsafe. She only wished she had a book to record her findings, and though she recognized some of the names of plants many escaped her.

At this point she had learned which plants made good medicine and which made good food. She found a patch of green leafy plants that resembled lettuce she knew these were slightly bitter, but were good to reduce fevers and could be eaten for nourishment, but only if one is desperate. She was desperate so she began ripping up the lettuce and eating, placing some in her basket to take back with her.

Then she found a patch of tall purple grass. This was poisonous, but could be made into a salve that soothes pain. She cleared an area of about one square meter, making several bundles. She began filling her basket. Then decided she had better leave room in her basket for other plants.

She saw small green shoots indicating some roots that were good to eat. She began digging. Her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she dug at the roots, "Jack pot." She found five succulent starchy roots that resembled potatoes. She knew the shoots themselves could make a person vomit which could be useful in case someone had eaten something poisonous. She cut the shoots off and wrapped them up in more of the flat grasses she had used to make her basket. These shoots were dribbling toxic juices and she did not wish to contaminate the other herbs. She laid the shoots and four of the potato-like vegetables in the basket. She ate the fifth one. Then she found some sweet smelling yellow flowers, this entire plant was safe to eat, but it did not taste very good, "Oh well I'll be thankful when I'm not hungry tonight."

She pulled up several plants rubbed the dirt off the roots and began eating them. The roots were the worst part, they were bitter, but harmless. The leaves were sweet and not bad, but the flower was unpleasant to eat more because of the fluffy down like petals that lay underneath the yellow ones. It had a sweet bitter flavor and she always choked on the fluff, but she was really hungry.

She looked around and saw some white flowers that were good for making a paste to reduce swelling. They were mixed in with orange and purple wildflowers. The orange ones were medicinal, the purple ones were pretty to look at and smelled nice. She picked some of them and tucked them behind her ear so she could enjoy their scent while she worked.

There were some more roots but these were not safe to eat. She liked to use them to make pastes they were very starchy and easy to mash. The were inert as a paste unless you combined them with other herbs. They seemed to increase the potency of her pastes effects, which meant using fewer herbs to get the same results. Which was always good. She dug them up and found three nice big ones, and four puny roots. They were warty white hunks of vegetation.

These were defiantly not edible roots, but they looked nothing like her potatoes so there was no chance she'd accidentally ingested one, again. Once she had tried to eat one of the medicinal roots. She vomited on and off for three days, she thought she was going to die that time. The old man just laughed at her, mocking her for being so stupid.

She did not realize she had wandered off the beaten path until she had made it really far into the forest. It was strangely dark though it was late in the morning. She was hunting for a certain red plant that was good for reducing fevers. She had seen one one day at the far end of the field she often hunted in, but it there weren't any there she kept moving further away from the safety of the small village. She kept her head down she did not realize she was being watched. Actually there was more them one person watching her.

* * *

Hanatarou hated to leave the seireitei on his own. He did it more and more often because of his friend Ganju Shiba, but today he wasn't out to visit his friend. He was deep in the woods looking for herbs. It was difficult to find what he needed closer to the seireitei, he was on the border between the 87th and the 86th precincts. There was a really rare red colored plant Unohaha needed. It was a very potent fever reducer. He knew he'd have to go deep into the forest to find any. The red plant was called an aka-netsu. They were very sought after because of their amazing healing potential. Few people actually knew the aka-netsu full potential. It also has restorative powers. If one is low on raietsu one can be consumed to boost that person's powers if only for a short time. It also helps increase the rate of recovery and helps in the regeneration of flesh. Hanatarou was one of the few privy to these secrets. It was his mission today to bring one aka-netsu back to his captain. One plant would provide enough medicine for the entire seireitei for a year. That is baring any more wars. The plants were almost wiped out during the winter war. That is why they are limited to only one. "It's just to bad we can't cultivate them our selves, but the only seem to grow in the wild.

When Captain Kurotsuchi had made a request to Captain Unohaha for one of the rare red plants if one could be spared, his captain flatly refused. She and the Captain of the 12th devision don't often see eye to eye, but when he mentioned the possibility of synthesizing the plant's toxins she was intrigued, but could only promise him one half of an aka-netsu. Hanatarou knew just where to look and volunteered to go. He was hoping to get an escort, but there were no officers available to take him he was forced to go on his own.

So far his trip had been uneventful. Ganju had kindly pointed out the less traveled routes through the vast forest surrounding the seireitei. Hanatarou was able to avoid meeting any people. That was until he felt a small spiritual pressure. He was cautious and hid in the tall grasses at the edge of a clearing. He noticed a girl. Digging up some roots. He recognized the white roots, which he knew were medicinal.

He observed the girl for a while. She was very pretty, but she looked pale and to thin. He felt a flicker of raietsu coming from her, but she seemed to mean no harm. For some reason he could not stop watching her. She sat down and began picking and bundling flowers. The he saw her smell some lavender she picked a stalk and put it behind her ear. Her face was serene. He wanted to approach the girl, but his shyness got the better of him. So he backed away and went around her to continue his search for the elusive plant he was after.

He went back into the woods and continued his search he almost forgot about the girl. That is until he heard a blood curdling scream. He bolted up and decided he had no choice but to go help her.

* * *

Yuzu was deep in concentration she had been looking for the red plant, but she had happened on a crop of edible mushrooms, she saw no harm in picking some for later. She did not realize she was no longer alone until a shadow fell across her face.

She snapped her head up in time to see a man reaching for her. He had a look of hungry lust on his features. He reached out to grab her she screamed and tried to get away. The man was tall, muscled and almost twice her size.

The man had her forearm he twisted it painfully and brought it behind her back. He wrapped the other around her waist and licked the back of her neck, she shrieked again, "Go ahead and scream. No one's gonna hear you and no one cares anyway. But your screaming is making me excited!" He sucked in air right next to her cheek, "You smell nice. I think I can smell your fear." He chuckled softly. She shuddered. She knew what was going to happen next, so she closed her eyes. When it didn't happen she opened her eyes. She was still in the man's arms.

A timid voice spoke up, "S-sir I s-suggest y-you l-let the g-girl go, NOW!" He shouted the last part. The man made no move, but he felt the sharp point of a sword digging in his back. Hanatrou drove the point in further. The man loosened his grip on the girl, but still did not let her go.

His hands clamped down on her shoulders. He slowly released the girl and shoved her away roughly. She tripped, and landed on her hands cutting and bruising them. She quickly got up, but the man had used the distraction to turn on the boy behind him. He had his own sword drawn he clashed his sword against the boy's. Unfortunately Hanatarou was not meant for combat. His sword was used for healing, but he was determined to help the girl no matter what.

He screamed at her trying to hold the man off, "Run away from here! GO!" Hanatarou's sword slipped his shoulder was pierced. The man twisted his sword and drove it all the way through the boy. Hanatarou hissed but tried to keep the man's attention long enough for the girl to get away. Hanatarou used his spiritual pressure to drive the man back, but he was out matched physically. The man had his own spiritual powers. He drove the boy back into a tree essentially pinning him with his sword.

Yuzu didn't know what to do she saw the the boy was in over his head, and he was risking his life for her. She did what she thought was right. She picked up a rather large and very heavy rock. The man was leaning his entire body weight on the boy. She lifted the rock up high over her head and brought it down in the man's shoulders with all of her might. The man groaned and sank to the ground.

Yuzu collapsed behind him, only for a minute or two. Then she got up, "Boy! Are you hurt?" She approached the panting Hanatarou, she gasped as she saw the copious amounts of blood flowing from his injured shoulder.

"Why di-din't you r-run," Hanatarou panted. He was feeling faint from blood loss, "Go before he wakes up."

"Are you crazy. I'm not leaving you after what you did!" She yelled at him almost harshly. She grabbed the hilt of the sword, "I-I'm gonna pull the sword out. Brace yourself." Hanatrou nodded and made himself ready for more pain. The petite girl mustered surprising strength as she yanked the sword out of the tree and his body. The wound was opened even more by her actions. Hanatarou had not even yelped at the pain. He was used to much worse.

"Oh, shit! I think I hit an artery," Blood was now soaking his uniform as it poured out. Spurting with every heart beat. The boy's eyes began to flutter. Yuzu tore a strip off of her already tattered not to mention short kimono and applied pressure to the wound.

"We need to get you away from her before he wakes up, or you bleed to death," Hanatarou fought to maintain consciousness. He raised his uninjured arm and placed his hand on the wound he tried to use his kido, but he had lost too much blood and had no energy left, *I'm gonna die, but I don't know why I'm so happy. Someone is being nice to me and she's real pretty...* His thoughts trailed off.

Yuzu was trying to get him up so they could run to the clinic. He tried to protest the he was fine but she would have none of it. He gave up being to tired and he did not mind attention from this angel. "Oh I wish I could do something for you. My bandages and medicined are back at the clinic."

Hanatarou's eyes lit up, "Y-your a healer?" he smiled as sweat ran down his pained brow.

"Well yeah I work with old man Sabarou, he adopted me," She frowned at the mention of Sabarou, but replaced it with a cheerful smile. She tried to help him up again, "Listen you don't have to help..."

She cut him off, "No way! You need help and I'm not about to let you bleed to death because you jumped in to protect me." She flashed an disarming smile at him.

* * *

"Damn! It's so far and I'm sure not strong enough to carry you. What to do?" She looked worriedly at the injury the blood was now oozing out past her fingers. She stared intently at the wound with anger and worry written on her face, in her head she was screaming at it, suddenly a soft green light enveloped her hand she felt the energy it was warm and comforting. The energy permeated his shoulder. Hanatarou and Yuzu both gaped at the sight. Hanatarou felt his flesh beginning to close up. It was not just a partial recovery. He felt like his wound had been completely healed inside and out (bone flesh and skin), not even a trace of the injury, except for the blood and the torn uniform.

"Wow," he whispered.

"How'd I do that?" She looked at him like he should know the answer.

Hanatarou shrugged his shoulders but tried to explain, "You just performed a healing kido. You haven't had formal training have you?"

She shook her head, "Well only about herbs and stuff from the bastard Sabarou."

"Y-you should not be out here by yourself. I-in fact you belong in the seireite," The boy blushed, "You should become a soul-reaper. You have a rare gift in performing kido on instinct alone." He looked away from her questioning gaze.

"I-I don't know I...How could I leave? He'll kill me if I try," Yuzu was smiling, but her eyes pleaded, *Not another dream, please I want out of this hell!* Yuzu screamed in her head. Her thoughts ran across her face.

"You should not stay with someone you are afraid of. We will protect you if you want to come," The boy spoke softly there was no deceit in his voice. Yuzu blushed at the boy, then she started to cry.

"P-please, d-don't c-cry," Hanatarou placed a slender white hand on her hunched shoulder.

Yuzu between sniffles she asked, "Why, sniff, are, sniff-sniff, you, being, sniff, so kind? Sniff, sniff, sniff" She put her face in her hands and continued to cry.

"Please come with me I have a friend only a few miles from here. We really need to leave before he wakes up," He motioned toward their attacker lying motionless on the ground. Hanatarou had to fight the urge to heal the man, it was his nature, but he did not need the man coming after the girl to take revenge. Hanatarou was still to weak to do anything anyhow. Yuzu had to shoulder his weight as walked away from the 87th district. The girl did not even look back. In the end the aka-netsu was forgotten.


	3. Meet My friends

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writting fan fiction. This is something I had believed was lost forever. This is a repost.

Small Light

Chapter 3: Meet My friends!

* * *

Yuzu helped the strange boy to walk, but she felt really drained. She didn't realized that she'd used most of her energy to heal Hanatarou. The shinigami felt her sink. His own weight pulled him down, "We were so close." He looked at the sky. There he saw just a hint of the Shiba Clan's trademark Fists peeking over the thicket of trees. His eyes closed, His arm still wrapped around the sleeping girl's shoulder.

* * *

Ganju was sitting next to his sister at the table. She was sipping sake leisurely. He felt a familiar presence, he smiled, then it quickly faded to a frown. Hanatarou was not far but his reisetu had dropped significantly. Ganju almost forgot himself, he moved to stand. Then he looked to his sister for permission. She didn't move to him only said, "You'd better go get him before some hollow comes along and kills him."

She didn't sound like it but she was just as concerned as her brother, if not more so. As Ganju left she said, more to herself than him, "If anything bad happened to that boy..." She continues sipping her alcohol.

Ganju felt the boy was really close actually he was extremely close. His foot struck something soft. Then he heard a soft groan. It was none other then Hanatarou with Ganju's foot jammed in in his ribs.

Ganju chuckled, "Sorry, Hana..." He stopped when he looked down there was Hanatarou with a strange girl. Both seemed to be in bad shape. He gingerly picked up his friend and the girl. One dangling under each arm he turned around and walked back home, "So little Hana finally found himself a girlfriend." Ganju smiled at his little friend.

* * *

Yuzu stretched, She noticed a few things. First she was in a large room the smelled clean and fresh like, well like nothing she had ever smelled. She was lying in something very soft. She was under a soft blanket, and when she looked under the blanket she was wearing a white silk yukata.

She gasped, "where are my clothes." She was not upset to see this new garment which was clearly much nicer and more modest then her torn blood soaked rags, but she was still surprised. She sat up and looked around the room. She was alone but where was she?

"This must be a dream." She got to her feet and padded softly to the screen door. She slid it open. She looked around. Nobody was there, but she sensed people were near by. If only she knew they were safe, and that boy...

* * *

"Boy where are you," she whispered. She meandered through the underground compound. She had no idea that she was underground because the light was bright and warm; like sunlight. "Boy," she called in hushed tones. She was worried. Surely that man did not come after them. They would be dead. She knew he wouldn't have put her in such pretty clothes. Yuzu noticed that her bruises were completely healed and she felt better than she had since she had met Sabarou. She forgot that she was supposed to be sneaking around and turned a corner without checking.

She gasped when she saw the boy that had rescued her talking to a tall strange looking man in colorful clothing, with a scarf tied around his head. The man laughed at something the boy said, His voice was rough, but not unfriendly. Her instinct told her that she was safe, her head told her to run like hell, but it was to late.

The man looked up, "Looks like your little girlfriend is finally up." The man smiled at her. It was a friendly smile, _'but what did he say?'_

"I-I'm not his girlfriend," She blushed, "I don't even know his name."

"You're right Hana she is really pretty," He walked toward her. She started to back up. He offered his hand to her."

"I'm Ganju Shiba, It's always nice to meet a friend of Hanatarou's. Especially such a pretty friend." Yuzu's already pink cheeks darkened in embarrassment , "But I'm surprised at you Hanatarou. Since when were you so rude to pretty girls? You two haven't been properly introduced."

"U-um, Gosh. I-I'm sorry. I guess in all the excitement we never told each other our names," Hanatarou was staring at his feet. Ganju laughed loudly and slapped Hanatarou on the back in a jovial manner. Hanatarou was nearly knocked off his feet by the friendly gesture.

Yuzu couldn't help herself when she began to giggle, "It was as much my fault as it was his Mr. Shiba."

Ganju frowned, "Please just call me Ganju."

"Um, OK, Mister- I mean Ganju," She smiled, "I-m Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki." She was smiling her eyes closed tightly. She failed to see the two men pale at her words.

"Did you say your name was Kurosaki?"

She nodded and finally looked at them, her smile fell, "What's wrong?" She was starting to feel that she should have run.

"Yuzu Kurosaki?" Ganju and Hanatarou both said in unison. Ganju grinned widely and Hanatarou blushed.

"We know your b-brother," Hanatarou said trying hard not to stammer.

"Yeah, he's been searching for you for, what is it? Four years now," The man patted her head affectionately.

"I have a brother? A-a real brother?" Yuzu looked excited.

"You have a sister too, We've never met her, but Ichigo had told us about the two of you."

Yuzu looked crestfallen, "No, you must be wrong, I don't remember any brothers or sisters. You must have the wrong girl."

"I don't think we do," Ganju said with a wide smile, "You look like him."

Yuzu looked up hopeful, but still cautious, "But I don't remember-"

"It's OK," Hanatarou spoke this time, "Next time he comes to the soul-society we will take you to meet him. I bet you _are_ his sister, if not at the very least you could be friends. Is that OK?" Hanatarou looked at her encouragingly.

She smiled shyly and nodded an affirmative. Just at that moment her stomach growled. She turned red and looked at her feet.

"Sounds like you could use something to eat. You hungry too, Hana?" He nodded, putting on a goofy smile.

"First I think Yuzu would like to change out of her sleeping clothes, into something more comfortable," Yuzu got even redder.

"OK, There should be a new Kimono that would fit her laid out in her room, You wanna take her there?" Ganju said with a glint in his eye. Ganju was glad his little friend found such a pretty girlfriend. He just hoped that over protective blockhead of a brother wouldn't interfere to much. He chuckled to himself, "They look happy together, but it makes me feel old."

"What was that Ganju?" Hanatarou looked up at his friend.

Ganju scratched the back of his head, "Awe, nothing just thinking out loud."

Hanatarou lead Yuzu back the way she had come, "So Hanatarou...This Ichigo, what's he like."

"He's brave and strong, a very good friend. He'd protect his friends with his own life. He has done it many times, protect his friends I mean, not the giving his life part," He laughed nervously, "He-he even saved me before," The boy smiled in admiration, "He has orange hair, and brown eyes. You hair and eyes are a bit darker then his, you both have the same nose, I think. He doesn't seem to laugh much. Epically since they lost you."

"I have a sister too?" Yuzu looked into his eyes. Hanatarou blushed deeply, thinking about how pretty her eyes were. Yuzu waited for a bit for hi, to continue before finally saying anything, "Hanatarou?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah you have a sister, Ichigo told me about the two of you. You're twins."

"Someone who looks just like me?" She smiled.

Hanatarou liked her smile, he could completely get lost in it. He did in fact and when they reached her room he walked into the door, bringing himself back down to earth, "What? Oh, sorry." He chuckled at himself, "Actually you two don't look much alike. Ichigo said you two aren't Identical twins. Actually he always told me you two were like complete opposites, but the two of you were supposed to be really close."

Yuzu nodded and walked into the room that apparently was hers, however temporarily. Hanatarou walked in behind her tripping over his own two feet. He came crashing to the floor. Yuzu whirled around and helped him up, "Are you alright?" Hanatarou nodded.

"I'll find you a kimono. Ganju said there should be one of appropriate size in here. There it is," He pointed to a fine looking silk garment it was pink with little white and yellow flowers embroidered tracing the hems, it was laying on some kind of sofa. She hadn't noticed in her panic when she left all the pretty furniture and the wash stand with a large mirror.

She looked at the dress, frowning. "That can't be for me," She looked at Hanatarou like he was playing a cruel joke on her.

He mistook the look, assuming she must not like the outfit, "Don't you like it?"

"It's very beautiful, but it's not for me, it can't be. It's to nice." She touched the silk admiring the feel. It was softer then her old rags, and she had never seen such brightly colored, not to mention clean, fabric."

"It **_is_** for you. A gift from the Shiba clan. They would be insulted if you didn't accept it," Hanatarou smiled in triumph thinking she'd have to accept it knowing she wouldn't want to anger her hosts. To his surprise Yuzu didn't smile, she began to cry. She sank to the floor.

"What's wrong?" His happy face contorted into one of concern.

"This has to be another dream, but it-it can't be I don't see my fire flies anywhere they are always in my dreams. Is it true? This is real. I don't want to wake up to that drunk, kicking me in the stomach again...or always feeling hungry. I don't want to get groped by horny patients who aren't really hurt. I don't wanna be called those awful names, or hit again. I work so hard to try and be happy, but Sabarou..." Yuzu trailed off quietly She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Her mournful cries wrenched Hanatarou's heart painfully.

He worried over the girl. He had thought he had been treated cruelly but this girl seemed to have suffered so much more than he could have known. He was also angry. It surprised him just how angry. He wanted to go make that man pay for hurting this sweet girl. The boy gently put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't realize that she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her. She continued pressing her face into his chest. He rubbed her back in a comforting manner. She soon quieted down.

"I can assure you, Yuzu, this is no dream...and you never have to see that man again. I promise you that he will never lay another finger on you." The seriousness in his voice scared him a little. It seemed to reassure her though she let go of his kimono and wiped her tears away.

Hanatarou looked down at her, her eyes and nose were red and puffy, but she was still very adorable, "I-I'll j-just l-leave y-you s-s-so y-you c-can ch-change." He got up and walked through the threshold sliding the door closed behind him. He waited for her patiently in the hallway. It felt weird, how emotional he was getting. He wanted…no he needed to protect her. He was usually the weak one who needed protection. Not that he thought she was weak, she just seemed to need someone to look after her. She seemed vulnerable and he couldn't stand to see her crying it rent his heart in two. He sighed wistfully, "Yuzu."

* * *

He was lost in thought when the door opened and out popped the head of a very pretty young lady.

She'd taken the opportunity to wash up, she would like to have had a proper bath, but was used to not bathing. She kept her self relatively clean. Most people in the 87th district stank. She smelled of herbs and wild flowers. Even without having bathed in a long time she smelled quite nice.

Hanatarou had noticed her scent. He was used to smelling sweaty, dirty people when he had to venture out into the Rukon district. He was surprised that she, pretty as she was, didn't smell more like Bonnie (Ganju's wild boar) then like the wild flowers she had been gathering. Even if she _had _been knee-deep in lavender when he first spotted her and was wearing some in her hair when they had met.

Hanatarou didn't understand the nausea he experienced every time he saw her, or heard her speaking, or even thought about her. It scared him a little, but he liked it at the same time, "Lets go, Ganju and Kūkaku are waiting on us. You really don't want to keep Kūkaku waiting."

Hanatarou shivered at the thought. Though she was always very kind to him, almost motherly, she often took her anger out on her unwitting younger brother.

Hanatarou lead the girl through the hallways. It wasn't a very complex building, but Yuzu stuck close to Hana so she wouldn't get lost. He was uncomfortably aware of how close she had gotten to him. His cheeks irradiated heat and glowed with a crimson tinge. Yuzu was too nervous to notice this but did feel that Hanatarou was getting warm.

She grabbed his sleeve and stopped him. He turned toward her, "Are you feeling ill Hanatarou. You feel very warm." She put her hand on his forehead. It was clammy and damp from sweat, but his cheeks were hot, "You look a little sun burnt. You should get something to drink. I wish I had my herbs I had just the thing for soothing sunburn back at..." She stopped before mention the clinic or Sabarou.

She was to close to his face. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. He hadn't heard a single word she'd said. He was all to aware of her big brown eyes and soft pouting lips. Hanatarou panicked took a step back, tripping on the edge of a long decorative rug; falling on his hindquarters. Yuzu offered her hand. He took it and she hoisted him up. He turned around and continued down the hall.

Hanatarou stopped Yuzu almost bumped into him. He slid the door open and showed her to a seat at the table that was laden with food, "Please have a seat."

He helped her sit then took a seat next to her.

"Where's Ganju?" Yuzu looked around the room. It was the two of them and a single servant waiting for his mistress and master to enter the dining hall.

At first the sound of shouting is distant, then it grows louder and more heated. "How many times have I told you to keep you damn pig out side!"

"Bonnie's a boar!"

"Well she eats like a pig. Half the pantry gone! In less then twenty minutes! That **_PIG_** ate fifty pounds of uncooked rice! If she swells up and explodes it'll be your fault." The screen door slammed open. On the opposite side of the room from where Yuzu and Hanatarou had entered a Beautiful woman dressed more outlandishly than Ganju strode across the room surrounded by a very powerful aura.

It pressed against her, making her chest feel constricted. Yuzu felt a fainting spell coming on. She was the weakest person in the room. Even Hanatarou could at this point stand the full brunt of Kūkaku's unleashed power. After spending so much time with the Shiba Clan he had gotten used to it. Ganju huffed as he followed, but stopped when he saw the girl about to teeter and fall face first onto the table. If Kūkaku weren't so angry at Ganju (and Bonnie) she would have noticed first and let up her power. Yuzu saw Ganju and Hanatarou both lunging toward her when darkness settled in.

Ganju dove past his sister and caught Yuzu by the shoulders before her head made contact with the table. He looked at his sister, "I am very sorry sis, I promise to replace everything Bonnie ate, or destroyed, but could you let up your power a little. The girl has been through enough in one day." It was one of the rare occasions that Kūkaku had a reason to apologize.

"I am sorry, Ganju, Hanatarou," She bowed, "I should learn to control my temper. Our guest is still very weak. She looks like she's not had a proper meal in quite some time, for now let us let her rest." Ganju obliged this request by picking the girl up and lying her on the small sofa in the far corner of the room. Hanatarou went over with him to make sure the girl was alright.

"She should be wornout after all she used most of her energy healing me," Hanatarou had yet to explain the situation to his friends. He had changed into his spare uniform that he kept here in case of an emergency such as the one he just experienced. One of the servants promised to wash and mend his shirt and under-clothing. He was grateful because he only had one extra in the seireitei. He couldn't afford to lose another uniform.

"What happened? Ganju looked very interested."

"Well lets take a seat and I will tell the two of you what happened this morning. They went back to the table and joined Kūkaku who waited with a lot more patience than people would have expected of her.

Hanatarou opened his mouth, then closed it. It was hard to remember all the events in the right order so the story made sense to them. The story he remembered did not seem to make much sense either, so he settled for telling them what he knew, regardless if it was in the correct order. He opened his mouth again, "Well you see, this morning..."


	4. Reunions, and New Unions!

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writting fan fiction. This is something I had believed was lost forever. This is a repost.

Chapter 4: Reunions, and New Unions!

* * *

Hanatarou checked on the sleeping girl about fifty times during their quiet meal. He finally let a sigh go brushing a strand of golden hair from her face. He blushed, but he wasn't smiling. He remembered he had a mission to complete.

Kūkaku and Ganju glanced sideways at the affectionate actions of their young friend. The woman smiles behind her cup of sake. Ganju snickered, earning him a whack to the head by his older sister. Hanatarou looked at them puzzled. He sighed once more heavily, "I-I must go complete my mission. Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi will both be getting quite impatient for the rare plant I was supposed to gather."

"What kind of plant was it, what'd it look like? Maybe me and the boys could help you find it faster," Ganju smiled at his friend.

"Well it's red, it has reddish tinged leaves the flowers are tiny star shaped and also very red. The ends of roots sort of stick up out of the ground they form a small circle around the plant and are also- red." Hanatarou blushed (also quite red).

"Hmm, a strange red plant, You know I know of a small grove of these I thought they were just weeds. I let bonnie loose there thinking she might like to eat them, but she just turned her nose at them, but I can take you to them." Ganju scratched his head.

Hanatarou was shocked, could these rare plants be more plentiful then was previously thought, "It's a good thing she didn't eat any of the aka-netsu, they are very potent, and she may have been made ill or died if she consumed many. Besides this they are very valuable for their healing and spiritual potential."

"Oh, well that's good then. We can go now if you like, then you can hitch a ride with me on Bonnie's back to get you back quicker, if you're behind schedule..." Hanatarou gulped. It wasn't that he didn't like Bonnie. She was actually very sweet and affectionate (If one could get past her smell), but to ride her was an entirely different thing. She flew, if you believe it. (Ha, Ha, pigs can fly!)

Hanatarou tried to protest this idea, but was defeated when Ganju forcefully dragged him out by his collar. Turning to his sister to wave. Hanatarou waved weakly. Then looking at the girl on the couch, he stopped, he forced the man dragging him to stop—he could be strong if he had the tight motivation.

"Wait!" he shouted, then remembering himself he blushed, "W-what about Yuzu. I can't bring her with me right now I don't know where to put her. I only have a small room and I-I don't want to impose upon your hospitality further. B-but c-could s-s-she s-stay h-here?" he bowed low, Ganju still holding his shirt was also forced to bow also, rather then actually letting go of him.

"Don't be simple!" That was the closest to an insult that Kūkaku would ever bestow on the sweet little healer, "Hanatarou, you're family, we might as well call you Hanatarou Shiba, as much time as you spend here, or out with Ganju. Of course your little girlfriend is welcome." She winked at Hanatarou.

"I-I don't know what to say. H-hey! She's not my girlfriend," He almost shouted then blushed. That was the closest Hanatarou had ever come to scolding one of his ever-growing circle of friends, "But again I thank you. I must hurry though word must be sent to Kurosaki." Hanatarou beamed with pride.

Ganju again began pulling the boy out this time he followed more willingly. He decided he was in enough of a hurry to suffer the near death experience that was a ride on the back of one of the infamous Shiba boars.

Ganju and Hanatarou mounted the boar, after Ganju admitted that Bonnie, not he, who actually found the plants. He guaranteed she would find them. After an hour or so of sheer terror Hanatarou felt them stop, "What'd I tell ya'!" Ganju hopped off his pet's back. Hanatarou slid down her side very carefully.

He looked around to see hundreds if not thousands of the little plants. He was so tempted to harvest many, but his orders were to gather only one plant. He chose a very large and healthy aka-netsu with a fat stalk and lots of little flowers poking out of luscious stems.

He took a small trowel from his sleeve, he carefully dug around the root to disturb the plant as little as possible. He gingerly tugged the roots from the soil. Then taking a sheet of brown paper from the sleeve he carefully wrapped the plant to protect it from the outside elements. He was so graceful while doing this Ganju could hardly believe he was the same boy who tended to walk into doors instead of through them. Hanatarou smiled up at the man who was his best and one of his first real friends.

Then he got up and started back to the boar. He reached the edge of the grove before he tripped ruining the illusion of grace. His face hit the ground, but the plant safely over his head. His body instinctively protecting the plant that would cure so many. Ganju picked him up, and set him right, "Hey, that's not so bad, just a little nose bleed, but do you want me to hold the plant for you?" He tried to take it. Hanatarou snatched his hand away and eyed the older man seriously. Ganju blinked, but relented he helped the boy onto Bonnie's back then he climbed on himself. They raced off to the seireitei.

* * *

Yuzu was awakened by a familiar feeling, hunger. Her stomach grumbled. She rubbed her eyes disappointedly. She had dreamed that a cute boy had rescued her and she was just about to be fed. When a scary woman came in yelling at the other man in her dream. She stretched and rolled over, "Please just another five minutes." She was startled to hear a deep throated chuckle. The voice was deep but still feminine, with just a bit of a harsh edge to it.

"So you're awake. Come sit here and eat something. I heard your stomach issuing it's complaints from across the room." Yuzu shot up so fast that she fell of the sofa into the floor. Yuzu craned her neck to look at the woman behind her. Her eyes widened and she grew paler.

"No need to worry I would never intentionally harm one of Hanatarou's friends. I must apologize for my behavior earlier. Please come sit with me and have something to eat," The woman patted the cushion next to her that would normally have been her little brother's seat, but the timid girl obeyed. She eyed the food it was a fresh spread. The others had eaten and visited while she slept. Hana and Ganju had left over an hour previous. Kūkaku had ordered another meal be prepared for the small girl. Despite their dwindling stores.

_'Ganju you had better take that pig to the market before you return. If you don't I'll take her to the wholesale market and sell her off by the pound!'_

Kūkaku said to herself.

Yuzu sensed her irritation and assumed it must be her, "I-I'm sorry."

The girl's soft voice brought Kūkaku out of her murderous fantasy of butchering and barbecuing Ganju's beloved Bonnie, "Huh? What are you apologizing for," She had to quell her anger at her brother and the stupid pig.

She only just realized she was suppressing the girl's weaker spirit and delicate body with her anger. "Please eat something you're still very weak," She smiled sweetly, and yes she could be sweet to the right person at the right moment. Now was the time to be motherly and kind, '_Thank god Ganju's not around to spoil it.'_

"I-I don't mean to trouble y-you," The girl's lip trembling.

'Oh no,'

Kūkaku thought. One big tear slipped out of her eye rolled down her cheek and dropped to the tatami mat. Then another, followed by a sniff.

"I didn't mean to anger you," Yuzu inhaled deeply she was looking at the mat. She was afraid that she had landed herself into a much worse situation, _'This woman could kill me without even laying a finger on me.'_ Yuzu was unconsciously shrinking away from the woman. Kūkaku's heart broke. She hadn't meant to, but she had scared this already frightened child.

Kūkaku knew Sabarou (well she really knew anybody with a bad reputation). He had a fairly mild one, except she had heard stories that he was keeping a girl in the position of an adopted daughter...but he treated her like a slave, abused her badly, and barely fed her. Looking at the tiny huddled child. She looked not only half starved to death, but also love starved. More tears splashed down. Kūkaku made a mental note to kill Sabarou if she ever ran across him. Then she scooped the girl into a warm hug. She felt bones protruding in her back where muscle and even a little fat should have been.

From Hanatarou's story Kūkaku had grasped the depth of her abuse. She was apparently eye candy to attract new customers. She wondered if looking was as far as it went. The woman had to admit the girl had potential to be gorgeous. If they put some meat on her bones. She had deep eyes and beautifully colored hair, like wild honey. Kūkaku could have easily seen many young men, _and women_, becoming infatuated with this cute little girl.

Hanatarou had discovered the only soul more adorable then him in the whole soul-society. Kūkaku smiled at the thought, _'They would make some of the most lovable babies, if they got together. __**I'd finally be a grandmother**__,(_thinking of Hanatarou as a son_). Ganju certainly is not going to supply this clan with offspring. As for me I have enough responsibilities without a bunch of screaming babies.'_ The woman grinned at the little girl.

Yuzu was frozen on contact with the large busted woman. She allowed the woman to embrace her, hoping that the woman did not expect any kind of physical gratification. She had fought hard to preserve what she could of her own innocence. Her last scarps of innocence remained only physical. She had already been violated mentally, and emotionally.

She had always suspected Sabarou was actually more interested in the men that came into the clinic then any women (lucky her). She noticed him taking more time then necessary examining some of the burlier male patients. Then she confirmed it by walking in on him and a very ugly looking male. The man smiled at her as he did things she wishes she could forget. She remained frozen on the spot until the ugly male tried to entice her to join them. Sabarou frowned, he finally noticed her standing there gaping in shock, and then he screamed at her to get out. She had never been happier to oblige him.

Kūkaku held her for a long time stroking her hair, telling the girl not to be scared, "We are all friends here. No one will harm you or touch you in anyway that you do not wish to be touched," the woman seemed to sense the thoughts of the little girl. She gave in and relaxed into the woman's large bosom. She wept. She sobbed like she had never been free or safe enough to give in to the sorrow that plagued her spirit. She shook and cuddled into the woman. Kūkaku smiled down at her new daughter, "My how our family keeps growing."

* * *

Hanatarou would have kissed the ground when he slid off of Ganju's beloved pet, but he was in to much of a hurry to greet the solid ground. He ran the whole way to his captain's office, "Captain Unohana! I have brought the plant for you!" His captain looked at the excited healer. She proudly unwrapped the perfect specimen for her to examining. "Good work Hanatarou," She praised.

"Captain, there's more. I mean there is _an entire field_. I only took one as per your orders, but I was so tempted to gather a few. I would like to go back there and get another so you do not have to share with Captain Kurotsuchi." He looked at her with a blush and starry eyes, "B-but Captain, please may I go now? I have an important message to deliver."

She nodded, but stopped him with her hand, "You may go but first take this to Mayuri," She used her zanpaktou to slice the plant into two perfect halves. Hanatarou flinched at the thought of the poor plant he had protected, only to have it bisected before his eyes. He nodded and re-wrapped the half of the plant that was supposed to go to research and development.

Kūkaku sighed, the girl fell asleep in her arms, "You need to wake up and eat something." She was normally an impatient woman when she was not obeyed, but this girl would not wake up instead she was clinging tightly to the woman. Her face wore worry like it was natural, and fear like it was second nature.

Kūkaku pried the girl from her and shook her gently. Yuzu's eyes fluttered, "Wake up child and eat." The words came out gently, but deep behind them was an sliver irritation and worry.

Yuzu responded obediently. She slid onto the cushion and began to eat almost mechanically. She was still scared, but she felt safer then she had in years. Finally she asked after Hanatarou.

_'Hanatarou left you with these people. You should trust him,' _The sweet tiny voiced comforted her.

"Hana had to go back to the seireitei, but he'll be back soon," She encouraged the girl with a friendly look. Yuzu smiled, it even reached her eyes somewhat. There was still a haunted look there, but she was warming up to the woman.

* * *

Hanatarou walked into the 12th district nervously he hated going there, but at least there would be one friendly face. He just hoped Rin was on duty. Hanatarou looked for the Captain of the 12th division he was usually in the lab, so that was where he headed. He thought the 12th division was the creepiest place in the whole seireitei. He was too busy gawking to notice the small boy holding a sucker run up to him, "Hello Hanatarou! What brings you here?" Hanatarou jumped out of his skin. The other boy smiled and grabbed hid hand, "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry. Hey! Have you been to the living world lately? You wouldn't happen to have any candy would you?" Rin looking hopeful.

"No, sorry," Hanatarou looking at the boy holding a sucker.

_'How does he not get fat eating all that sugar all the time? I bet he has lots of cavities, and I wouldn't rule out diabetes in the future,' _Hanatarou shook the thought off, "Rin, you shouldn't be eating sweets all the time." Hana smiled at the scientist.

"How many times are we to have this discussion?" Rin as usual acting perturbed at his friend's attempts at intervention.

"Okay, sorry I brought it. Anyway I was looking for your captain. Captain Unohana sent him something." Hanatarou held up the wrapped plant to show his friend. Rin looked in the paper.

"Oh, he was asking after this. He got quite impatient and went to division four about an hour ago," Rin explained, "Hanatarou why don't you stay and visit for a while It's my break we can wait for Captain Kurotsuchi. He will come back when they inform him that you were sent here with his new specimen." Hanatarou was itching to tell his good news, but he didn't mind spending time with a friend, so Rin lead the Healer to the break room. He got out a bento box. His lunch consisted of sweet things. The most nutritious item was a rice ball. Rin poked it like he decided it was a mistake he'd brought it before handing it off to Hanatarou. Hanatarou accepted it and they chatted. Hanatarou told his story of the girl he met. Blushing brightly. Rin giggled at him.

"I think you have a crush on the girl. Is she pretty?" Rin blushed. He was quite shy about romantic affairs, he really only had one true love and that was sugar.

"W-well y-yes. She is very pretty, sweet and brave. She, she healed me, _with kidou_. She didn't know what she was doing, she just did it automatically." Hanatarou communicated his amazement with his eyes. His mouth smiled like his face was stuck with a permanent happy countenance. Then they suddenly felt an irritated Captain Kurotsuchi approaching. Rin resealed his bento and went with Hanatarou to meet the captain.

They could hear him yelling down the hallway, "Those idiots in squad four kept me waiting for **_an hour and fourty-five minutes_** only to tell me that my specimen was here all along!" Hanatarou froze holding the paper out hoping he was allowed to keep his arm. The Captain could easily rip it off in his fit of anger, and his body parts did not grow back like certain angry captain's could.

The screaming maniac looked disgustedly down at the boy and snatched his prized specimen. He whisked past the boy mumbling something along the lines, "Finally you simpleton. Ooooh! This is just perfect I can't wait to..." His words faded. Hanatarou still holding his hand out to frightened to move lest he call attention to himself unnecessarily. Finally Rin poked his arm. Hana relaxed.

"Thanks for visiting. Maybe I'll see you later?" Rin called as Hanatarou broke into a run thankful to be safely out of the creepy labs and away from the lunatic of a captain. He turned to wave tripping over his own feet before scrambling out of the building and away from the awful place.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk irate. His lieutenant and sister making eyes at each other. Ever since she declared her feelings. He reciprocated. They had been inseparable. They kept their decency. The Captain promised not to interfere with their romance. Renji was odd looking, but a good man, and assuming he would eventually propose he would make a good husband. Knowing Rukia, she was likely the reason he had not proposed to her yet. She seemed dead set against marriage. When an opportunity for an arranged marriage to the Kurosaki, The elders insisted upon this learning of his prowess and strength, she flatly refused.

"Brother, I do love him. I love him very much, but I am not **_in_** love with him. He is kind and sweet and would make any woman very happy. He already has. He loves Orihime, and she loves him. I love someone else." He remembered her blush her down cast eyes, "I love someone who I have no right to, but he has been there for me always. Though I don't deserve his loyalty. I thought of him like I thought of you, brother, for the longest time. I realize now I was fighting against what I always knew. I love Renji Abarai." She had turned her back to him in embarrassment.

His face impassive, his insides had turned to rotten mush. He had long been aware that his second had been pining away for his sister. She was an unattainable dream for him. Yet here she was admitting that she thought he was to good for her. Suddenly she turned to him gazed sternly up into his eyes. He felt a jolt of fear, but he hid it well, "Brother, if you ever tell him..." She cut herself off, "Goodnight, Byakuya." She walked away and that was the beginning of his personal hell.

Suddenly there was a ruckus outside. Byakuya was thankful for the intrusion. Hanatarou burst in and collapsed on the floor clutching his chest. Rukia and Renji broke away from their romantic staring contest to help him, "Are you OK Hanatarou?"

He looked up with a beaming smile. "I have very, very good news," was all he said before fainting.

* * *

Hanatarou found himself on a hard uncomfortable sofa at the back of Kuchki's office. Three people staring at him. One stoic, but a hint of concern in his eyes. One smiling softly, lots of worry apparent in her eyes. One smirking playfully, curiosity playing in the depths of his eyes.

Hana gasped, then he sat up to fast. The room swam out of focus for a second before his head cleared. "I found Yuzu Kurosaki!" He yelped. Confused lookes shot his way, "Ichigo's sister!" He attempted to clarify.

Rukia gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Renji's smile widened. Even Captain Kuchki had a small smile on his face, "Are you certain?" The captain asked. Hanatarou nodded, "She saved my life."

This was his evidence, "She has powers. She is still weak, but-but she used a healing kidou on me! Hanatarou moved his shirt to show the faint scar that was left from his fight earilier, "I was run through by another's sword. The blade went clear through." He turned to show them a matching scar on the other side, "That was only a few hours ago."

"Where is she?" Rukia looked happy but frantic.

"Well she and I were in bad shape after she got attacked, Ganju found us. She is in the Shiba compound right now. She's safe there." They looked confused again so he just told the whole story again. He never embellished. His chronology may get confused but it was a pretty accurate rendering of the facts. Hanatarou loved telling that story. He loved talking about the girl in general. His furious blushing had not escaped them.

"Hanatarou, you like her don't you," Renji teased, "Wait what am I saying Ichigo will kill you if he finds out you have a thing for his little sister."

Hanatarou took him quite seriously. Renji was only teasing, but Hana's face got worried, then determined. He surprised everyone by confirming what Renji's teasing had implied, "I do care for her, a lot. I'd risk my life again for her!" He blushed and plopped back on the couch. He had yet to completely recover his energy and he had practically just run all over the seireitei.

Kuichki let him rest there; sending word to his captain so she would not worry over him. He felt pity for the boy.

* * *

Everybody in the entire seireitei knew how over protective Ichigo was, and is over his sisters. Epically when concerning the issue of romance. The boy put Kuchki himself to shame in this area. When Karin became a substitute shinigami, like her brother, there were rampant rumors that she and a certain disgruntled short white haired captain were seeing each other on a regular basis. He hounded the boy mercilessly.

When Karin finally had enough she challenged her brother to a sparing match. She won and her condition if he lost was that he back off and leave them alone. He was true to his word, but it was all for naught. They realized they would never be more then friends, but they became very good friends.

She was now often seen in the company of a certain Kira Izuru. She met him through Momo Hinamori. Once Toshiro and Momo admited their love for each other, she and karen became friends.

Kira and Karen were not seen as more then friends by most, but Rukia kept telling the girl there was a spark there. Their personalities fit better. He was kind of quiet, but not overly brooding. Karin could be herself and he'd not judge her for being unladylike. Where as Karin and Toshiro often got into loud violent arguments, even after they decided to just be friends. Weather it was soccer or sword fighting they end up in an argument. Still they are very supportive of each other.

Karin would be Maid of honor the coming fall in when the Toshiro and Momo were planning to be married. Kira would be best man, only because the other way would be really weird. Everybody was excited to see Karin forced into a hideous pink taffeta gown (Momo isn't that mean, _it's going to be lavender_). More than half of the guests are probably only going for the spectacle of 'the Shadow of terror', Karin's nickname (for her soul reaper power), in a flouncy dress.

* * *

It was quite the boring day in Karakura Town. Karin had decided to look in on her former sensei, Kisuke Urahara. "Hey old man!" She smiled. Kisuke smiled back, not his fake smile which was creepy and unpleasant, like live bait in your bare hand. He used his real smile. He reserved for a special few that had earned his respect and trust, or like Her sister, who used to come with her. She immediately disarmed the man with her innocent smiles. Karin saw him try to force the fake smile on, but it was wiped off and replaced with a pleasant friendly look.

Then he tried again to contort his face. It was funny to look at. He took it as a personal challenge to creep Yuzu out, but she always left with her innocent countenance. He always looked like he'd been hit by the happy train. Karin would laugh at her sensei, he'd scowl at her and of course her grueling training would become even more brutal on those days. It was worth it to see that sorry excuse for a smirk wiped off his face.

"Any news from the seireitei?" Karin looked hopeful. Urahara shook his head. This was their ritual for almost five years. She'd come in, insult him and ask if her sister had been found, if in not so many words. Karin's hopes had been crushed long ago. Yuzu was given up as lost in a sea of anonymous souls. Ichigo still held out hope. Stubborn as ever. "You know Ichigo's coming to town. He's bringing Orihime and, little Ichirou." Kisuke's eyes lit up. His favorite two year old, in the whole universe. His only godson.

"Heh! I still can't believe he asked me to be godfather. Ichirou will one day be an old fart and I'll be as young and handsome as ever," His eyes glinted.

"Since when were you handsome?" Karin snorted, "Anyway I can't believe you accepted."

"Who can resist Ichigo's puppy dog eyes," again Karin snorted.

"So they'll be here in time for dinner. Dad's cooking tonight so it might not kill you. You're welcome to come to dinner. All of you," Yelling over his shoulder at two teenagers and a large muscular man pretending to work in the background.

"Right, we'll be sure to take nausea medicine before we come over," He chuckled at his own joke.

"Well I have to go. We have to make up the guest bedroom, Be there at seven!" Karin was about to leave when. A black cat pounced on her.

Karin looked down a beautiful black cat with unusually intelligent eyes. It clung to her shirt careful not to dig it's claws into her skin. Karin gingerly picked up the cat and set it down on the floor, "Hello Yoruichi."

A satiny male voice oozed out of the cat, "Please wait Karin. I have news for you."

"Y-Yuzu?" Karin looked at the cat who nodded to affirm. Karin lost her legs she slid to the floor in shock, "Yuzu? She's been found?" Karin had suspicious dew forming in her eyes.


	5. Some Things Change, Some Remain the Same

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writing fan fiction. This is something I had believed was lost forever. This is a repost.

Chapter 5: Some Things Change, Some Remain the Same

* * *

"Yuzu was found?" Karin blinked away the moisture in her eyes. She smiled but was badly shaken. Karin felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a naked woman smiling down at her in concern. She wiped her eyes and chuckled, "You know I hate when you do that? Please put some clothes on for Pete's sake, there is a teenage boy standing right behind me. Jinta huffed he'd seen Yoruichi's 'goods' often enough to be completely desensitized to her charms. The purple haired woman walked past them to a back room where Kisuke kept a spare set of clothing for her.

Karin just sat there looking at her hands. She made fists and got a determined look in her eyes, "Kisuke I'm going to the seireitei! Tell Ichigo sorry I couldn't wait for him."

"Exactly how are you going to get there Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked smiling, but irritated.

"You, of course!" She looked at him like he was three kinds of stupid.

"When did I agree to send you there? Hm?" Kisuke frowned, "I think it only fair that you wait for your brother. Besides I was looking forward to a home cooked meal even if Isshan is the chef." He pouted. Karin scowled at him. She would have scared anyone else but him. The rest of the room felt dread in her wake. But he stared right back at her unemotional.

"I'll find my own way then, Bastard!" Karin smirked, knowing full well she would most certainly not.

"Well then I guess since you are so dead set on going I'll...just...have...to...forget about your bankai training, oh and you were so looking forward to it too." Again pouting.

"Fine, I don't need you," A hint of hurt under the coldness. Karin turned to walk out the door.

Only to face a now fully clothed Yoruichi, "Young lady I suggest you give your elders more respect, that includes Ichigo. Think how hurt he'd be if you went traipsing off to the soul society without even telling him about your sister?" Yoruichi frowned at the girl then laid her hands on her shoulders.

Karin shuddered, "B-but, It's been so long!" Karin sighed and looked at the ground. Small droplets flicked the rough wooden floor of the simple candy shop. The woman embraced the girl and comforted her.

"We will go I promise, but first I really want to meet the infamous Ichirou." She smiled at the other girl both of them giggled. Karin knew Ichigo had taken his son to the seireitei the last two times he had to make a quarterly report. Ichirou was a big hit with every one,

"Oh how is Orihime doing?" Yoruichi put her arm around the girl and walked out with her.

"Oh, she's great, eight months along and this time it's going to be a girl," Karin smiled serenely, "you know I'm jealous of her a little. At eight months the is even more beautiful then she ever was before they got married. She is actually the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She makes me look like a lump of coal or something." Karin semi pouted.

"Nonsense, you are very attractive. When you first became a soul reaper I heard lots of whispers about the substitute shinigami's beautiful sister. I still hear things. People, by people I mean men, who know I know you ask about you all the time. There are a few young men who pine after you, you know?" Karin blushed at this.

* * *

Karin really never cared about looks even when she and Hitsugaya dated for a bit. He was kind to her and complimented her all the time, about her intelligence, spiritual abilities and strength, but never about her looks. She knew he was never that attracted to her physically, and after her brief infatuation she realized she wasn't attracted to him either. Sure he was attractive in her eyes, but there was no chemistry. They talked soccer, or shinigami business. They kissed a few times, but it never lead anywhere.

She always felt deep down it was because she wasn't pretty. She could hardly believe what Yoruichi had said. Surely there are no shinigami 'pining for her'. She knew she had friends in the soul society. Toshiro and Momo, she was not resentful of their relationship. She was glad to call them friends.

Kira too, he was great. Though she knew there was no way he'd be interested in her. The poor guy was smitten with Momo. It was obvious to everybody…except maybe Momo. He always blushed when he talked to the woman. He stared at her longingly when he thought no one was paying attention.

He and Karin grew to be great friends. Karin and he often talked, or sent messages. He would stop and visit her when he was in town, and on the rare occasions she went with her brother to the seireitei she would make time to visit him. They talked about anything and everything, and she felt really comfortable around him.

Karin had been staying with Momo in the seireitei for a week the previous year. She had so looked forward to catching up with her friends. Toshiro had made dinner on Karin's last night. It was just the happy couple Kira and her. When Toshiro and Momo told their friends about their engagement. He smiled a fake smile and excused himself. Karin looked at the pair. Momo looked hurt. Toshiro looked confused. Karin congratulated them then excused herself.

She ran after him. He was to upset to look where he was going he found himself in some dark alley. Karin followed him. She saw even in the darkness that there were tears staining his cheeks. Karin comforted him. She always knew he loved Momo.

He confided in her about his feelings for Momo, and about the events that happened between them from the time they shared at the academy to when Aizen betrayed the soul society. He told her of the shame he felt when he contributed to her mental break as well as her physical injuries. He cried, strangely **she** felt vulnerable when he cried on her shoulder. It wasn't an intimate embrace or anything, but it unsettled her.

* * *

Karin was brought back to the present when the older, much older, woman nudged her, "What were you day dreaming about? Huh? A certain boy?" Yoruichi glanced at her seeing the blush set on her cheeks, "Ah, so you do like someone."

There had been rumors about a certain couple embracing late at night in a dark alley. The woman locked arms with Karin. She had an evil glint in her eyes that gave Karin chills.

* * *

She realized they were already standing outside her home. Karin opened her mouth to say something when she felt something latch onto her left leg.

"Kawin, Kawin! I'm heew! Pick me up! Pick me up, NOW!" Karin looked down to see grubby hands pawing at her jeans. Leaving what looked like chocolate smeared there.

A fuzzy orange head looked up at her. He was a miniature Ichigo, except the soulful blue-grey eyes that belonged to his mother. He had chocolate all over his face. Karin reached down and scooped him up.

"Did Grandpa give you chocolate?" She asked with mock sternness, "You'll spoil your dinner."

"Uh-uh, Gwanpaw, said I cowld have chocowat fo dinna," She chuckled and snuggled her little monster of a nephew, _'Ichigo's gonna kill you now old man. You know how hyper he gets.'_ Still she grined and tried to kiss the chocolate covered boy. He wriggled in her arms and pushed with his feet.

Yoruichi was surprised to see him spring from his aunt's arms tumble in the air, but manage to land on his feet. The little one took off like a shot toward the Kurosaki Clinic, where his 'Gwanpaw' was working. Karin snickered, "Shouldn't have given him sugar old man. He's gonna be _your_ problem now."

"Does he have spiritual powers? No let me rephrase that. How strong are his powers?" The former soul reaper looked surprised.

"Ooooh Boy, never, and I mean never make him upset, unless Orihime is near by. He takes his strength and determination, no to mention his hair, from his dad. He can be the sweetest most adorable boy in the world. The only person who can calm him down when he gets upset is Orihime. Ichigo can handle him if his mother isn't around, or ill, but just last month Ichirou almost put him in the hospital with broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder," Karin frowned, "He was frightened. He sensed a hollow. It was right outside his room. Ichigo took care of it, but He couldn't calm Ichirou down. I'd taken Orihime out shopping. When we came home We found Ichirou cowering in the corner and Ichigo passed out in the middle of the nursery floor. She healed his injuries, then fainted. Orihime was ordered on bed rest. That's why they are visiting, she can't stay alone. She needs rest and there was supposed to be a meeting in the seireitei...shoot! Ya know, I completely forgot about that. So do you think it'd be OK If I tagged along?"

Yoruichi looked at her like she was crazy, _'After the fuss she had made she was asking permission?'_

"If I have to drag you there myself you **_are_** going." She feigned a threat. Then elbowed the girl.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the clinic both ran in to make sure nobody was hurt.

Isshin had secreted another chocolate bar into his grandson's tiny hands. The boy devoured it and was running in aimless circles in the clinic's waiting room. Then he got the brilliant idea that he should try to climb up the walls to get some colorful pamphlet that had caught his eye. It was on the top of the bookshelf that was littered with dusty old magazines and one colorful brochure with a picture of a teddy bear propped up where the curious eyes of an unnaturally strong and hyper two year old could glimpse it.

Karin slammed the door open. Isshin laying under the overturned bookshelf covered in old magazines and dust, not to mention the very heavy shelves. The old goat groaned. Karin's eyes darted around the room. There was Ichirou crouched behind the destruction studying the pink and blue brochure about flu shots for children. He looked behind him to see his worried aunt. He pointed at the picture, "Beah! Look-it the teddy beah."

Ichigo came in to see what chaos his father had triggered.

"Karin please take Ichirou upstairs and clean his face," Karin gave a weak smile.

"Wait until were upstairs before you start cursing," Karin shot her father a mixed look showing pity and irritation. Karin picked up her squirmy nephew.

He held the pamphlet up and pointed at one of the words, "Boys!"

Karin smiled, "Very good! What does this say?" She point towards another word.

"Gouls!" Karin snickered. His lisp was adorable, but man he scared her sometimes. He was so intelligent.

"Right!" She walked past Orihime in the kitchen puttering with Isshin's food. She had improved her cooking immensely, but still she sometimes had strange tastes. Epically when pregnant.

Mint chocolate chip Ice cream on top of a day old cold cheese burger. Ichigo walked in on her one night when she raided the fridge and freezer. She ate them out of house and home when she was pregnant with Ichirou. Little wonder her reiatsu was constantly being drained by her son. This little girl will no doubt be as much of a handful as her big brother.

Orihime offered a sandwich to her sister-in-law. Karin waved it off pointing to a hyper chocolate covered boy then toward the clinic.

Suddenly Ichigo raised his voice, "What the HELL! We told you NO SUGAR, NO CHOCOLATE, **_ESPICALLY NO CHOCOLATE_**."

This was going to be a long rant, Karin took her little Ichirou to the bathroom to wash his face. Ichirou pointed and said, "Fwu! What's it mean Kawin?"

Orihime gave a wry smile, "I guess I should go drag my loud mouthed hubby away before he kills father."

Orihime, waddled gracefully into the clinic, "Please be quieter Ichigo!" She scolded in a very soft voice.

"Oh Hello Yoruichi!" Orihime went over to the lady and squished her in a hug, "It's been so long how have you been? Would you care for a cup of coffee, or some tea perhaps? Oh and we have lemon chiffon cake for desert for dinner, you are staying aren't you?" She dragged the lady off into the kitchen in the living quarters of the Clinic.

* * *

Ichigo lifted the shelves off his father, dragged him to his feet so he could look the old man in the eyes while he lectured him. If one was paying attention they could see black creeping around the edges of the whites of his eyes. He seemed to be debating with himself about something, finally, "No, no, not today. I don't want to upset Orihime, and she wouldn't be able to heal him anyway," Ichigo's voice spoke then changed to something darker, "Though I do like the idea of beating him to a pulp and having your wife heal him and beating him again."

Ichigo's countenance was split in two one side of his face curled into a cruel looking grin the other side remained impassive, "Looks like your lucky day, goat face. Now I suggest that everything containing sugar disappear from the premises before you go to bed tonight." Ichigo had killing intent in his eyes then it was replaced with a stern frown, "Ichirou could have been hurt. He's strong, I don't deny it. He is to damn smart too. He'd out smart me nine times out of ten. Thank god for his mother. She can keep the reigns tight on him, but you remember this! If he doesn't kill you tonight, you're lucky. **_You're_** putting him to bed." Ichigo smiled he thought his punishment for his father a just one. He walked out leaving Isshin to clean up his grandson's mess.

* * *

"Hanatarou has been very distracted lately," Isane said to her captain, earning a questioning look, "More so than usual. I hope he is not ill."

"Ahh, I am afraid he is suffring from somethig, something we can not treat," Captain Unohana smiled.

"Oh, what kind of illness it is? Not serous I hope," Isane looked worried.

Unohana chuckled, "I'm afraid it is. Our Hanatarou is suffering from a very severe case of love sickness."

Isane looked over at the clumsy boy who happened to pass in the hallway, bumping into a trolley full of hospital food. Hanatarou muttered an appology with out looking and headed down the hall. She watched him as he stopped and turned to the last door. He looked at the chart and walked into the door frame. He then went into the room.

"Should he really be seeing patients in his condition," Isane half concerned half amused.

Unohana smiled, "He will be fine. He is a different person when he is with a patient. Have you ever watched him?"

Isane had, she found that he transformed. He became gentle and graceful, yet forceful if necessary. The two went to peek in on the boy and his patient.

* * *

Hanatarou had been in a daze since he had gotten back to the seireitei. He had been on duty for the last couple of days so he could not go check up on the girl. She never left his thoughts. He wasn't looking he walked into something or someone. He didn't look up, "Um, s-sorry." he walked on. Glancing to his side he saw his patient's room. He looked at the chart.

It informed him that a member of squad 11 had gotten drunk and had fallen off the roof of a building. The man was aggressive. He suffered from a broken collar bone, and dislocated shoulder. He also had minor abrasions.

"Good afternoon, Officer Akita. I am Hanatarou Yamada. I'm here to treat your wounds," He looked at he man with fear in his heart, but he didn't let it show. Squad 11 was the worst for picking on members of squad four. Hanatarou had been the brunt of many pranks, he had grown used to rough treatment due to the beatings he often received. He hid it from his captain. He could always heal himself.

The man looked at him and grunted. Scowl turning up into a wicked smile. The boy was assaulted with the smell of alcohol.

"Aren't you the cute one," The man was leering at him. Hanatarou ignored the comment. He man sat on the bed waiting for his medic to approach. Hanatarou approached. He began using kidou to heal the fractured bone, then he would have to pop the shoulder back into the socket. He said nothing. He took the mans arm in a firm grip and yanked. The officer only grunted his face not revealing the pain.

Hanatarou hated having to be that close to the man. He reeked. The man reached up and moved some of the hair out of the boy's face. He whispered, "I'll be seeing you after your shift." Hanatarou's eyes grew wide as he felt a rough hand squeeze his bottom. He finished treating his wounds and exited as quickly as possible.

* * *

He left in such a hurry that he breezed past his Lieutenant and Captain without acknowledging them. The two women had seen the entire ugly occurrence. Unohana cleared her throat, "Isane, could you walk home with Hanatarou tonight?" Isane nodded. There was no point in lecturing the patient on sexual harassment, he was too drunk and had passed out in the hospital bed. They left him there to sleep it off.

* * *

Karin took her adorable nephew and handed him off to his mother, "Ichigo's pretty angry, I'm going to talk to him. I have some news for him anyway." Orihime took her little boy. Ichirou snuggled his mother, they looked so content.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen. She saw her brother looking a little to happy with himself.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Dad's going to be putting Ichirou to bed tonight, and you are not going to help him Orihime," He smiled sternly at his wife, but softened his features into a content smile seeing them cuddling.

"Do you really have to be so mean Ichigo," Orihime pouted. He just walked over and pecked her cheek and ruffled his son's bright orange hair.

Karin caught his elbow, "Hey Ichi, I have to talk to you. I'm glad you came early. I invited Urahara, Tosai, Jinta and Ururu. They are really looking forward to seeing Ichirou again."

"What am I, chopped liver?" He feigned hurt. Karin laughed and hit him on the back.

"Come on, 'Chopped Liver.' He have some tings to discuss," Karin dragged her brother out the door.

* * *

Karin took her brother in her arm. She headed up a fimilar path. Before he knew it they were standing at the family shrine where his mother and sister's remains were put to rest. He knew something important was about to be said. He looked at his sister.

"Yuzu," Karin whispered, a small sad smile flitted across her features, "She's been found. _She's been found_." Karin gave a ragged sigh.

"Is she safe now?" Ichigo shook his sister gently.

She sniffed it was the second time that day she had almost cried. She wiped her nose,

"Yeah, all I know is that she is staying with the Shiba clan right now."

She heard her brother exhale and looked up to see a very relieved Ichigo. Karin didn't really know the Shibas, but knew of them. The were strong, rough individuals. It worried her a bit, but her brother seemed to know better.

"If she is with them she is as safe as if she were being guarded by the Head Captain himself," Ichigo held a really high opinion of both Kūkaku and Ganju. They were always good to him and his friends. Ichigo knew them to be honorable individuals. Despite any personal differences he may have had over the years he considered them to be friends,

"Yes they will keep her safe and treat her kindly." Karin was happy that Ichigo felt so sure. She hoped, no really she knew, he was right. Ichigo was still kind of naïve about some things but judging people's characters was one thing he had a genius for.

"I'm coming with you to the meeting," Karin wasn't asking, Ichigo would not deny her either.

"You know we're leaving tonight at midnight," Ichigo turned to pay his respects to their mother and their sister, thinking of Yuzu's resting place as more and more symbolic. He'd be seeing the real Yuzu soon.

"I wish we could find Mother," Karin spoke up suddenly.

"We may, eventually," Ichigo didn't look hopeful, "but it's really a miracle that Yuzu was discovered."

* * *

Kūkaku looked in on the sleeping girl. She had been slept a lot the first couple of days she spent with them. Everybody tried to be quite. It was painfully obvious how drained she was and how depressed she had become after Hanatarou had left.

Yuzu stirred. Kūkaku made her presence known. She saw the girl look up at her new care taker. Yuzu finally decided she liked the Shiba. They were rough, sure, but she was used to rough characters. They were kind, she was not used to kindness, but she liked it.

"He's coming," Kukaku nodded. She knew who she meant. She had not sensed him but she didn't correct her. The woman knew he'd come back.

"He must have had to pull a triple shift or something, those people take advantage of him," She frowned. Yuzu was still not completely comfortable with other people. A frown indicated irritation and irritation usually lead to her being hit. She slid cautiously away. Kūkaku turned away pretending not to notice the girl was putting distance between them, _'It takes time to build trust, epically in this case, when everybody important in her life had hurt her up to this point. _(Everybody meant Sabarou)_. I am going to have to find that man so I can kill him in the slowest most painful way possible.'_

She turned around to face the girl with a peaceful smile, "You hungry?" Yuzu nodded. They had already learned that the girl could pack away the food. She was slowly building up her energy. Once she gained some weight she'd be better able to conserve her reiatsu. Apparently she had been living on roots and wild mushrooms. Sabarou drank all of the money the clinic made. He didn't have the need to eat like she did so her meals were sparse and bare. Never had she had such killing intent toward someone she had never met.

Yuzu was oblivious to the wicked tortures Kūkaku was devising for her former caretaker. The woman said nothing more. She turned and lead the girl to their less formal dining area. There Ganju sat waiting for them he seemed to be reading a document of some kind. Yuzu giggled. It wasn't the expression that the man was wearing, small reading glasses, or that he was concentrating hard on what ever the document said. It was just that the whole thing looked unnatural.

He looked up, "What?"

"I-I'm sorry," Yuzu blushed, "You just looked so serous, and quiet Ganju, quiet doesn't suit you." He smiled at her. She often said things with out realizing that they could be insulting. Anyone else (besides Kūkaku or Hanatarou) who had said things like that would likely end up getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Yuzu however earned amused looks or even friendly smiles. He set the document aside and took off the glasses, "It's just those contracts are printed too damn small, when they say fine print they mean it," Kūkaku slapped his head, "What the hell was that for." again he felt the painful impact of his sister's hand to the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth in the presence of ladies!" The woman glared.

"Well I see little Yuzu, where's the other lady," the other lady kicked him in the face.

Yuzu chuckled nervously, _'Remind me never to get on K__ū__kaku's bad side.'_

The women took their usual seats Ganju lay in the flood blood pooling beneath his newly broken nose, "S-shouldn't we help him, he's bleeding."

"Ignore him he'll be fine." She said this as they were eating. Yuzu tried to ignore and began to eat.

Yuzu looked at him pityingly, "B-but what he said, those words d-don't bother me. Saba-"

"What Sabarou said worse things in front of you? About you?" Kūkaku snapped, "That doesn't make it right!" Kūkaku had not meant to snap at her. Yuzu was frozen with a look of sickened fear on her face, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You know I think I have only apologized twice in my entire life." She smiled, "I was not mad at you, I am angry with Sabarou. He had no right! Did he hurt you in other ways?" Yuzu cautiously nodded.

"He hit me every day. He only really beat me badly was when he was drunk, but that was far to often." Yuzu felt shame creep into her heart. It was her fault she had no right to tell, but it hurt. It had always hurt. She never realized how much life hurt until a kind medic saved her from the world that pained her so. Tears began slipping from her eyes. She had been staring at the woman holding a peace of sushi between chopsticks for the last five minutes. Now her face paled. She dropped the chopsticks. The peace of rice and nori bounced from the table and rolled behind her. The chopsticks landed in the floor.

Ganju finally decided to wake up, "I think you broke my nose again," Ganju held his hand over the offended appendage and looked at Yuzu through blurry eyes, "What's wrong little Yuzu. Did my big sister scare you again? Just ignore her, OK?"

Yuzu bit her lip in embarrassment she got up and hiccupped an, 'excuse me.' She ran to her room and fell onto her futon crying.

"Please come back soon Hanatarou." She cried until she fell asleep once again.

* * *

"Ichigo?" Karin looked sideways at her brother as they walked back toward the clinic, "Do you think she has changed?" There was an edge in the question. Ichigo could not exactly say it was fear.

He put his hands in his pockets and admired the dusky sky. "I-I don't know, I hope not."

He knew there was no way she be untouched by the hardships of living in Rukon. It was an inescapable reality. He just hoped she had not been altered much. He'd hate to think the innocent light had been snuffed out in her. It made him unconsciously clench his fists, "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow."


	6. Premonition and Possibilities

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writing fan fiction. This is something I had believed was lost forever. This is a repost.

Chapter 6: Premonition and Possibilities

* * *

Ichigo and Karin hurried back home realizing how late it was, "Come on, Ichigo It's almost seven!" She grabbed his arm and ran. Everybody's gonna be waiting on us, and dad actually made something good for dinner!" They made it back just before their guests arrived. Karin helped set the table. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Ichigo called wanting to do at least one thing that was useful. Standing on their stoop was a collection of very strange looking persons. If it had been another house on the street they would have drawn a great deal of attention, but the Kurosaki's neighbors have grown used to strange people and events. So thankfully when the strange troop walked down the street after the sun had set nobody paid them the least attention.

"Hey...Ichigo," Kisuke drawled, "Where's my godson?"

"Kiss-kay!" Ichirou slid out of his mother's arms and ran to the man. He jumped into Urahara's arms and was squeezed in a bear hug. Ichirou put his little hands on Kisuke's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Did woo bwing ma candy?"

"No, sorry Ichirou. Your dad told me you aren't supposed to have sweets."

Ichirou nodded understandingly, "It OK Kiss-kay! I still wuv ya!" He hugged the man's neck. Urahara smiled serenely. He walked into the kitchen. Ichirou grabbed the man's hat off his head, and was wearing it.

"Hello everyone," They all nodded, saying hello.

Orihime smiled and lifted herself out of the chair she had taken, "It is so nice to see all of you again." She liberated Ichirou from Kisuke's arms. He took his hat off the boy and put it back in it's rightful place. Urahara actually looked disappointed for a second, "Jinta! You've gotten so tall." Orihime looks up into his eyes, "You are almost as tall as Ichigo. Oh and Ururu you have grown into such a pretty girl. I bet you have lots of boyfriends."

The quiet girl smiled her rosy cheeks gaining even more color.

The oven timer chose that moment to go off, "Oh the roast! It needs to come out of the oven." Orihime handed the boy off to Karin.

"No Orihime, you sit back down. I'll get it," Isshin pushed past everyone to retrieve the main course. "It needs to rest for a while," He placed the pan with a lovely looking Roast Beef on the stove top, despite everybody's teasing about his food, he has learned a thing or two about cooking. He still makes the occasional disaster, but he can follow a recipe.

The side dishes were set on the table and everybody was chatting, Yoruichi stole Ichirou from Karin and was giving him his dinner. She was one who nobody expected to have a maternal instinct, but Ichirou's winning personality brought that out in everybody.

Isshin brought the roast to the table, then he excused himself, "Ichirou time for bed." He held his hands out to his now fed grandson, "I'll be back down in a few minutes." Ichirou went with his grandfather. He didn't seem to put up too much of a fuss, but Ichigo still had to put his hand on Orihime's shoulder to stop her from following.

He shook his head, "Dad gave him sugar he's going to put him to bed." The woman frowned and called him a 'mean husband'. Everybody laughed. They were waiting for the loud crash that didn't come.

"It's too quiet let me check on them," Orihime got up only to have Ichigo embrace her from behind. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and smiled wickedly. He seemed to be counting down. BAM! There it was, a loud crash upstairs. Ichirou jumped over the baby gate installed at the top of the stairs and landed flawlessly at the bottom. He was clad only in a pull-up diaper, holding a yellow and brown plush animal. He giggled and darted thought the kitchen into the living room. Isshin stumbled down the stairs with a newly forming black eye, still clutching the bunny pajamas, a gift from Rukia.

He grumbled and more than one person pointed in the direction the hyper orange blur fled. "Was Ichirou holding, Kon?" Karin asked.

Everybody jumped up running after the tot. They found the mod soul's cotton innards lying on the floor Ichirou holding the soul candy in his hand examining it. The stuffed lion's body is laying on one of the sofa arms, the lion's head staring blankly up at the little boy. Ichirou was about to eat the 'candy.' He giggled but Isshin barely snatched it away from him at the last second.

Ichirou was surprised, and not in a good way. He stuck out his bottom lip, tears started to form and a ear piercing wail escaped his lips. He babbled something incoherent. Orihime stepped in before anyone could get hurt. She knelt down and the boy scrambled to his mother. She cooed to him, rocking him in her arms. When she was done everybody took their seats and Orihime handed off a sleeping Ichirou to the sheepish Isshin. The man carried him off to the spare room where he and his mother would be sleeping.

"Hime, I think I should take him with me," Ichigo said hugging his wife. He squeezed her lovingly.

"Oh-no Ichigo you're going to be very busy. We'll be fine here," Orihime blushed as she realized everybody was watching her.

"Not if goat face has any say in the matter. I'd come back to find the whole place burnt to the ground. How are you supposed to rest if you have to look after that knuckle head and our son that wont happen. Besides I know of a few soul reapers that would be very disappointed if I didn't bring him," Ichigo grinned, "Ichirou has the entire seireitei wrapped around his little finger. And does he ham it up for them," The man beamed at his little boy's social prowess, "He's quite the charmer." Orihime giggled.

Isshin finally came down, nobody said anything about his bruised eye, he quietly carved the roast. Everybody enjoyed the dinner, and actually complemented the man on his vast improvements in the culinary realm. When it was only the family left, Orihime retreated to bed she'd had a big day. Ichigo walked her up the stairs. She had one to many close calls on the stairs as of late. Her fainting spells were starting to come close together.

The last time Orihime would have fallen off of their apartment balcony if Ichigo had not left his body lying on the side walk. Then the neighbors called an ambulance for him while he quickly spirited his wife into their apartment and laid her on the sofa.

He had to explain to two medics and the 'nosy' old lady that called for them exactly how he recovered from his 'fainting spell.' He most certainly did have a pulse and was, 'very much alive!'

The old lady never looked at him the same way again. Always saying things like, 'ghosts, demons living across the street,' while eying he and his family suspiciously. Ichigo thought it was possible that the woman saw him rescue his wife.

After that frightening experience she was not allowed on the balcony by herself, or the stairs. She pouted but understanding as ever she did her best to 'obey her hubby' as she always put it. _"You know we left that word out of our vows," she would tease. Ichigo would blush, and that was about the closest they would get to a fight._

He put his wife to bed and Ichirou sleepily opened his eyes and climbed out of his own bed, he climbed into bed with his mommy and snuggled her, "Good night, Hime. Good night Ichirou." Ichigo kissed her on the lips and him on the top of his fuzzy head, "I'm gonna come back for him at 11:30."

She smiled and nuzzled her first born's fuzzy crop of very bright orange hair, "I love you, Ichigo." He had already closed the door, but he was smiling. His heart welled up with joy. He never believed happiness like this could exist. Especially since his little sister was lost to them, but even that would be rectified.

* * *

Karin waited patiently for her brother to return they had not had a chance to talk to their father. She and Ichigo had long since discovered his secret and were glad they could discuss things with him openly. Isshin was still a goofy nut case, but he was much more bearable then he used to be.

"Dad, Ichigo and I have news. We would have told you sooner, but our own talk lasted longer then I'd planned. We-

"Yuzu's been found," Ichigo interrupted sitting and taking the cup of coffee his sister offered him, "At least we hope it's her. Don't go getting excited over this until we're sure." Isshin seemed to be taking this all in stride. He didn't smile, he glanced at the poster of his wife, but he didn't go cling to it childishly. Tears slowly collected on the man's face, genuine hurt wrung there. Ichigo and Karin understood as happy as they all should be it was painful as well.

"Th-that's good," Their father smiled weakly, it was so unnatural that both of his children grew concerned. Then he screwed up his face replacing the sadness with an intense smile that felt more comfortable on his face, "Well what are you two waiting for are you going to go find my daughter and make sure she's safe." There was still dew in his eyes but he shook it off. The old man had mellowed out a bit since Yuzu left. Someone had to become an adult since he was the actual adult he finally stepped up. Karin was thankful for the change in her father, because most nights it was just the two of them. They reminisced about their sister and discussed possibilities for securing a decent 'life' for her.

"Maybe her spiritual powers have grown, she could join the academy," Karin looked between her father and Ichigo. Isshin smiled but said nothing.

Ichigo strongly objected, "No! No way that would just put her into further danger. She's frail and sweet, even inside the seireitei walls she would be vulnerable."

"What do you suggest? She wont be any safer in Rukon, you know it!" Karin had visited the Rukon district even the sectors closer to the seireitei could be rough. She didn't like the thought of her little sister on her own.

"Why don't you wait until you see her and discuss this with Yuzu," Isshin spoke up and surprised both when they recognized the level of wisdom and maturity in his statement. Both of his children nodded and dropped the matter, until the next day. Isshin looked at the clock, "It's late, you two better get ready to go. Yoruichi mentioned that you have a gate opening at midnight." Karin and Ichigo nodded.

* * *

Hanatarou had finally gotten finished with his shift. For some reason Isane insisted on walking him home, but during his shift he learned that Ichigo was coming to the seireitei and he had to hurry to the Shiba compound. He apologized to Isane and ran to the seireitei gates.

"Hanatarou! It's too dark out there! Come back!" Hanatarou ignored her. He was so preoccupied with getting back to the Shiba clan, _to Yuzu_, that he failed to notice his friend's concerned face. He also failed to notice the figure that had been stalking him up until he left the protection of the seireitei. He ran following Ganju's favorite paths. There were very few people. But this evening there were at least two people using the path that of an innocent medic and that of a stalker following his prey.

* * *

'Mistress Yuzu!'

The girl looked at her fireflies through puffy blood shot eyes.

'We know you are distressed, but we fear for him!'

"Who, who are you afraid for?" Yuzu sniffed still allowing self pity and sorrow to rule her.

'The medic, the soul reaper Hanatarou, he is in danger! Surely you feel it too!'

The fireflies seem to form a familiar shape, a boy only a few inches taller then her. Yuzu saw fear in his featureless form. Yuzu looked at her field and saw it was unfamiliar. The sky was dark, and there were more trees, in fact she was no longer the quiet meadow.

The wind was gusting. There were storm clouds forming. She followed the path behind the Light Hanatarou. Until she came to a bend in the path the clump of trees blocked her view, but a very powerful scent hit her nostrils. The metallic smell of blood, and to her horror she looked at her feet to see a puddle of blood spreading out on the path. It was soaking the ground enough to allow it to puddle. The blood was already drying and her feet stuck in the puddle. She wanted to wretch, but she was pushed by some force to keep going. She inched her way through someone else's blood, saying, "No, no, no, no, no-no-no, NO!"

She saw the sweet boy's lifeless body. His skin was white, except where blood was smeared and drying maroon.

His back was exposed and she saw deep cuts. Anyone of the cuts could have been fatal, there were dozens of these deep wounds. His spine was exposed and painfully broken. His scalp was partially removed. There were other smells, strong sake, something else that was fowl she could not identify, she only knew that something horrible had happened, or was happening. His uniform was plastered to the boy's broken frame. The half of his face that was exposed was battered almost beyond recognition, and the look of terror in his visible eye brought Yuzu to her knees right in the pooling blood. She knew it was him.

Her inner self stayed silent. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came. How cruel her body was to deny her grieving. She only looked in horror paralyzed. Until she felt rough hands shaking her violently. Her fear that the attacker came back finally allowed her to voice her fear and pain.

* * *

Kūkaku and Ganju were both in a sour mood after Yuzu left them. There was nothing to do. The man wanted to go comfort her, his sister wisely stopped him, "Not your place little brother. Leave her alone when she's ready to talk she'll come to us. So Ganju sulked and Kūkaku sipped her sake.

This went on for an hour before the sudden awareness of a static like presence. The woman's spine tingled, the man felt a severe headache coming on. Then the table began to shake. Both brother and sister looked at each other and she nodded. Ganju ran to the girl's room. He knocked but there was no answer.

Then a wave of reiatsu hit the man almost knocking him over. He let himself in. The little girl was thrashing in her bedding. He went to shake her. She Screamed, opened her eyes, before he knew what was happing her hands glowed red. She slammed the reflexive attack into his chest. Ganju crashed through the paper door. His sister walked up calmly. She stepped over the man.

Yuzu was sitting up her eyes were open, but clouded and panicked. "Hanatarou! Hanatarou is in danger!" The girl fell back into her futon in a trance. Kūkaku looked in her eyes they were still open and clouded over.

Ganju was picking himself up, his chest hurt there were burn marks on his skin. "Ganju I think you should head toward the seireitei. I don't think that this is a simple nightmare."

The man nodded and left.

"What are you capable of?" the woman laid her hand on the girl's eyes and slid them shut. Yuzu breathed heavily still in a panicked state.

* * *

"Officer Akita?" Hanatarou was taken over and physically stopped by the drunk man he and treated earlier that day, he was now more sober, but he was remedying said state with a pint of strong smelling sake.

"I told you I'd be seeing you after your shift," The man pinned him to a tree, "You know you are _very_ pretty." The man smelled Hanatarou's hair burying his face in the boy's neck. Hanatarou was at a loss he knew what the man had in mind, but he was wracking his brains for a way out of this without resorting to violence.

The man was still being playful, "I bet your tight, you ever been with a man before?"

Hana shook his head violently though he realized he wasn't helping things. The bigger man's smile widened, "I'm surprised a cute thing like you doesn't already have a seme."

The man rubbed his nose on the smaller boy's hairless cheek. Hanatarou felt fear pooling in the pit of his stomach like white hot lead. He badly wanted to throw up. He tried to get out of the situation, but his arms were pinned. He tried to use his knee, but this was blocked. The man Put his mouth on the Hanatarou's.

Hana struggled to break free. His final resort though rather painful was affective. Hanatarou crashed his forehead into that of his attacker. The man was surprised at the boy's vicious attack. He fell back. Hana let his eyes focus, then took his chance. He sprinted toward the Shiba Compound. He heard the angry man screaming he reached into his pouch glad that he had taken Unohana's advice. He grasped a handful of ground chili seeds when the man came at him again he'd be ready. The man over took him again. Tackling him to the ground.

"So you're going to reject me, I can live with that. It only makes things more painful for you."

Hanatarou felt the man groping him from behind. She tried his best to throw the chili powder into the man's eyes. He heard a blood curdling scream. He must of hit the target. The man reacted too quickly for him to escape again. Officer Akita sent his sword through the boy's back and abdomen right into the ground. Hanatarou was in too much shock to scream. He only grunted and he felt his senses shutting down to cope with the critical damage to his internal organs. The sword was mere centimeters from severing his spine. Even Unohana could not have repaired that damage.

The man pulled out his sword still in a rage he began slicing into the boy. Hanatarou couldn't feel anymore he was in the warm euphoric embrace of unconsciousness.

Hanatarou's face was locked in a state of surprise, not unlike fear, but after a minute softened. The man had started carving his name into the boy's back, when the fog of hatred was lifted, he saw what he had done, "Oh shit!" He left the boy to bleed to death in the Rukon forest.

* * *

Ganju ran, he knew what path the boy liked to take if he was on his was to visit he'd surly take the one Ganju chose, "I hope that little girl is wrong." he picked up his pace in a fret. He had run halfway to the seireitei and was starting to wonder if it was just a nightmare on the girl's part. Then the sickening sweet smell of blood hit him. He gasped and he almost slipped in a pool of blood, seeping from a very pale little soul reaper. He carefully picked up the boy's body. He took his own shirt off to try and staunch the blood flow. He wrapped it around the boy's midsection knotting it tightly; it seemed to help, but Hanatarou's time was running out.

He knew it would take as much time from there to get to both the seireitei and the his home. He chose to go back to the seireitei seeing as they could do more for his friend. He picked up his speed and was at the gate in a matter of minutes. He demanded they open for him, showing them the boy, and they escorted him to squad four. Hanatarou was taken off his hands and the man sat in the waiting room—shirtless and bloody.

* * *

Ichigo held the sleeping toddler with his diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Karin shouldered her bag and Ichigo's bag the trip would be at least three days, longer if this girl was actually _their _Yuzu Kurosaki. They waited for their gate to open in the seclusion of their back yard. Yoruichi showed up at 11:58. They waited in silence. Karin looked at her watch in the dim light she pushed the light button and saw it was 11:59. Time seemed to slow down for her. _'This is the longest minute of my life,'_ She thought. He dark inner voice agreed with her. Karin was tapping her foot impatiently the Ichigo looked at her irritably.

"Please stop that you're driving me insane," he hissed at her. She was about to make a smart remark when the Shoji style doors slid open and the four of them entered escorted by hell butterflies. There were four of them. It seemed that Ichirou had his own butterfly. This detail did not escape any of the adults. They exited just outside the Head Captain's Office. Ichigo decided that that meant he was to report immediately. He gave Ichirou to Karin and walked into the office.

"Greetings Kurosaki," Yamamoto almost bellowed as he always seems to do, "I sensed you brought guests, you sister _and _your son." The old man's eyes twinkled. Ichigo never liked the old man they had butted heads many times, one of those very occasions was the issue or rescuing his then yet to be future wife from Heuco Mundo. He'd not hold a grudge per say, for some reason Ichirou liked him and the Head Captain seemed to be fond of the boy. It was possible he was only interested in because of his already strong spiritual power. Ichigo suspected as much, but he really seemed to like the boy.

"Yes, My wife needs rest I chose to bring him to visit, Head Captain Yamamoto. I doubt I will have any complaints," Ichigo let a small smile slip out, "I suppose you knew about our sister being found?" The old man nodded.

"I hope everything turns out well for your reunion, but we do have business to discuss. You are aware my offer still stands. We will pay you for your new position of course." Yamamoto held a folder out to the man.

"Yes sir, I am aware, but I am not sure if my wife would like this promotion. It will mean more time away from my family. Right now she needs me, our daughter is draining her reiatsu constantly."

"Ah yes your second child, when is she due to be born?"

"October 27th"

"Well I think arrangements can be made, you would have your choice of vice-captains," Yamamoto smiled suddenly, "The best choice for the job is standing outside right now holding a sleeping child." Ichigo knew Karin would make an excellent Lieutenant, but it would also be dangerous.

"Kurosaki, there are many people with very strong spiritual capabilities in the living world. More then in the last thousand years put together. We need to gather these people to our side before anyone of them can reek havoc. You have several friends that could be enlisted." He dropped a few dossiers on his desk. Ichigo read names of the first three, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo was not at all surprised. He looked further down to find his wife and Chad on the list. He snorted when he saw Uryū Ishida, "You do realize you have a quincy on the list."

"I am aware," he said with no humor in his voice, "There are many people with unique spiritual abilities. Like the quinces. I am well aware the they are a dying breed. It is most unfortunate that our past differences helped to contribute to their downfall." Ichigo was shocked, not only by the admittance of wrong doing, but by his sincerity.

"Perhaps it is not too late for the quinces. They were a soul mutation, correct? Most of my friends have soul mutations as well Ichigo pointed out. "But the quincy is not exactly on speaking terms with me right now. He is not on speaking terms with any soul reaper. He gave his father his word, a-and I guess he was kind of in love with my wife, Orihime. He hasn't gotten over our marriage yet." Ichigo felt guilty he hated that he felt guilty. Orihime was never his. It wasn't like he stole her away from the guy, but for some reason it felt like that. Ichigo and he never got along, but he liked Uryū. He didn't feel resentment or jealousy toward the man that wanted _his_ wife. He just wanted everybody to be happy, but that would never happen.

Uryū used to 'bend' the rules because he wasn't supposed to see anybody that associated with soul reapers either, but he saw Orihime all the time. After she got back from Heuco Mundo, he checked up on her even more than Ichigo did. The only two people oblivious to his feelings were Orihime and Ichigo. He may not have persued the girl if he knew his friend fancied her.

When she told him that she was engaged he closed himself off from his loose association with Ichigo and company. He called Orihime about once a month to check up on her right up until the wedding day then he stopped, perhaps holding out hope for her to change her mind. He never pushed her to change. He only told her he would always care for her. Being dense and lovable, she still had/has no clue; but Ichigo finally caught on.

Surprisingly he held no grudge. He just felt incredibly lucky to have such a sweet, kind, and beautiful woman by his side. Orihime worried about him. She even tried to call him. His number was disconnected, and no new number was listed. So she gave him up as lost. She cried about it Ichigo remembered. She didn't understand why her friend simply dropped off the face of the earth.

Ichigo felt the pang in his chest, but let his attention go back where it belonged.

"Please give me time to consider the offer. I will let you know before I leave."

Yamamoto dismissed him.

* * *

Ichigo walked out to find a very tired looking Karin. Yoruichi had left.

"What time is it?"

Karin looked at her watch, "1:47 am"

"OK...Byakuya offered to put me up while I'm here, let's go to his estate. I think he was hoping I brought Ichirou with me. He's so unemotional, but he just melts over Ichirou, it's almost embarrassing to watch. That man should have children of his own, heck he'd be to strict with his own kids. Rukia needs to let Renji propose to her so they can make some nieces and nephews for Byakuya to spoil." Ichigo was grinning.

"So I wont be in imposition on him?"

"I don't think they have a shortage of spare rooms on his estate. Knowing him he will probably be expecting you too. Besides I think he likes you." Ichigo smiled at her.

Some how what he said bothered Karin, "Ichigo you're the worst." She frowned over her little nephew's head.

Ichigo, Karin and Ichirou walked up to the estate there was a servant waiting on them. The man humbly offered to take their bags. Ichigo handed their things over. They were lead into a formal parlor. As Ichigo suspected there were three cushions rather than two waiting for them. The stoic captain sauntered in and took his place at th center of the room. Ichigo greeted the captain of the sixth devision rather informally, "Hello Byakuya." Karin and Byakuya both grimaced. Even she had better sense than to be so informal with the impassive captain.

"Greetings Captain Kuchki," She bowed respectfully.

The man surprised her by offering to take the boy off her hands for a minute, "You look tired, May I?"

He cradled the small boy in his arms. His smile only lingered in his eyes, but his whole countenance softened, "Kurosaki, your son is quite strong." Ichigo nodded. I felt your presences when you arrived, I noticed he has grown since I last saw him. But that is to be expected." his voice was unemotional, but there was a hint of regret hiding deep in that voice.

"Yes, he grows quite fast," Ichigo smiled.

"I suppose my sister bought the garment for him. I don't suppose you would have chosen pink rabbits for a boy." Byakuya commented evenly. Karin almost laughed but caught herself.

"It hasn't harmed him yet, but later the pictures will make excellent blackmail."

The captain raised an eyebrow, "You plan on extorting something from your son, in the future."

"I was just joking, but it will be really funny to show his girlfriend a picture of him in pink bunny pj's, sixteen years from now."

Karin groaned at the brother, "If you survive him for sixteen years that will be a miracle."

Byakuya almost smiled at the younger Kurosaki.

"It is extremely late I will have the servants take you to your rooms," he handed Ichirou to his father, then called his servants to lead the two of them to their rooms.


	7. Tears

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writing fan fiction. This is something I had believed was lost forever. This is a repost.

Chapter 7: Tears

* * *

Ganju sat with Hanatarou the rest of the night. In the morning he felt he had to go home. Hanatarou's Captain promised that he would be safe. He reluctantly left knowing his sister and the girl would want to know that their friend was safe. He made his way back to the compound.

* * *

"Captain did you see those wounds, the markings on his back?" Lieutenant Kotetsu looked up from the seventh seat laying on his stomach so she cane change his bandages.

"Yes, I saw. His attacker left his name, or most of it," Captain Unohana nodded grimly at her second, "We must find Keiji Akita." Isane knew that this man was not going to live to see the sunrise, assuming he hasn't taken off. The lieutenant knew a quick execution would be preferable to what she would do when he is found.

"Isane please inform Captain Yamamoto and Captain Zaraki," Her eyes were steely. She softened her face and placed a comforting hand on the little medic's head.

"Captain, h-he fought back. I am sure he could have been a lot worse," Isane smiled weakly through watery eyes, "I'll go send word to the captains." She finished replacing the bandages and gently rolled him onto his back. Then she left the room.

"Little Hanatarou, why do you put up with so much," The woman furrowed her brow while talking to her sleeping subordinate, "You think I don't know about the bullying. Why do you chose to suffer in silence?"

* * *

Yuzu slept more peacefully for the rest of the night. When she woke up she seemed to not remember her dream or sending Ganju flying across to room or any of the events of the previous night. She was retried by a servant early. The servant lead her to a formal sitting room. She is asked to sit and there she waits. She waits for what feels like an eternity, uneasiness eating away at the pit of her stomach, "Something's wrong?"

Kūkaku was royally pissed, she waited up all night for her idiot brother to return, or at the very least send word. By sunrise she'd had it and fully intended to go find him and kick him all the way back home. …But he saved her the trouble by walking in just at the right moment.

Ganju had left as the sun began to ebb just above the horizon. He should have taken Bonnie, but then he might have run right past Hana. He made it home by about 6:00 am and walked in with his head down. He followed his sister's reiatsu, though he knew where she would be and he knew she would be angry even without reading her aura.

When he entered the formal sitting room there was a very ticked Kūkaku, and a very ill at ease Yuzu. His sister was on him in a flash his face was smashed in the floor she had his arm twisted painfully behind his back, "Baby brother, may I ask why you failed to send word that you and Hanatarou were safe. I have been up all night, and where the hell is your shirt..."

Kūkaku finally eased up on the bone crunching pressure, "Well."

"I am sorry sister," Ganju didn't look up but the tears were evident in his voice. She finally got off him, but he didn't move, "I used my shirt to slow down his bleeding. Hanatarou was attacked. Some bastard carved him all up. The son of a bitch _cut _his name into Hana's back!" Ganju was growling as he shook with fury, "It was another soul reaper! That piece of slime! They haven't found him yet, but they know who it was. Hanatarou'd treated his wounds yesterday. And this was the thanks he got! I think all those guys in squad 11 should be castrated then beheaded!"

"Do you mean he—what exactly was the attacker's intention?" His sister sounded stern.

"His Captain and the Lieutenant wouldn't tell me who the man was but they all but told me that the patient molested our little Hana in the examination room yesterday." He was enraged, but also sounded indignant.

"WHAT!" Kūkaku and Yuzu both gesticulated at once.

"But he-did he, was he? Oh Hana," A very stunned Kūkaku looked pleadingly at her brother.

Ganju clarified, "No, I don't think so, but some of his injuries indicate that the man tried, and Hanatarou fought back hard. His skull was cracked according to Lieutenant Kotetsu that wound looked self-inflicted. He-he musta head-butted the guy really hard." Ganju was finally looking up with a sense of pride toward Hanatarou, "He fought hard. He's a good kid, and he's sticking up for himself more. I only wish he didn't need to."

Yuzu was drinking in the information. She finally got a stern look on her face, "Take me there!" It wasn't a request it was a demand. Kūkaku grinned. Ganju looked at her his smile faltered. She repeated herself firmly if not annoyed, "Take me to Hanatarou." Her eyes were molten and many emotions swam in the deep dark pools ranging from concern for Hana to hatred for this mystery man that hurt _her_ Hana. _'What am I thinking? He's not my anything, but I need to know he's gonna be alright!'_

"Please, please take me to him," She looked between the two of them. She still looked stern but her voice was fragile and torn. Ganju nodded as he finally got off the ground. He winked at her sheepishly, "I'll take you just as soon as I can get this blood washed off."

Kūkaku nodded, "Yuzu you should have some breakfast before you leave. No point in going if you end up fainting." The girl nodded. They were lead away to the informal dining room. Ganju joined them looking and smelling much fresher. They ate quickly and silently.

"Are you going to be ok? You look tired Ganju." Yuzu asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nah, I'll be fine I can sleep later," He reassured, "What kinda man would I be if I couldn't go a few days without sleeping. Sometimes you have to push yourself."

Kūkaku rolled her eyes at her brother's posturing, _'He's such a male, and a lousy flirt no less.'_

"Well we better go," Ganju bowed to his sister in respect, Yuzu mimicked him. He turned crisply and started for the stairs that lead to the surface. Yuzu only just realize the she had been hundreds of feet below the ground. She squinted as they reached the outside. The compound was well lit but there truly is no substitute for the sun. Suddenly Ganju blew a piercing whistle. Yuzu actually covered her ears and shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw a cloud of dust as it settled she saw a giant boar standing next to Ganju. Yuzu was terrified at first.

"Yuzu, this is Bonnie, she will be taking us to the seireitei," He patted the pig's great back and looked proudly at his companion.

"Hello Bonnie," Yuzu timidly held out her hand. Bonnie gently sniffed her small hand. The boar's whiskers tickled. Yuzu was helpless to stop the giggles that ensued. Bonnie moved closed to investigate the small creature that was emitting such a strange noise. The great pig nose made contact with the front of her Kimono. She put her hands on the thing's snouts to stop Bonnie before the pig knocked her to the ground. She is pleasantly surprised to find the snout to be soft and velvety. Bonnie seemed to appreciate Yuzu's touches she nuzzled the girl and let out a squeal.

Ganju gave a pleased chuckle, "She likes you, That's a very good thing. She is an excellent judge of character. If Bonnie don't like you then that means there's something wrong with you, well except for Kūkaku. Bonnie doesn't like her because she is always threatening to turn her into pork barbecue."

Yuzu slapped her hand on her mouth to stop a loud bout of laughter. She gently scratched behind Bonnie's ear (making the great boar very happy), "Bonnie's really nice. She's the nicest boar I have ever met."

"She's beautiful ain't she!" Ganju was quite proud of his pet, Yuzu didn't know about beautiful but she didn't want to not say anything to offend either pet or owner.

"She's the prettiest boar I've ever seen," It wasn't a lie since she had nothing to compare her to. Ganju seemed pleased with her praise.

"Well lets go."

* * *

Ichigo was forced to wake early when a certain cherubic version of himself crawled up onto his chest and screamed, "POTTY! DADDY!" Ichigo groaned and rolled out of bed with Ichiru under his arm. He tended to carry his son like a foot ball when he was half awake. He snagged the diaper bag and found the bath chamber. Since they were in there he took care of Ichirou's morning bath and dressed him.

"Juice?" Ichirou looked at his father expectantly. Ichigo found a juice box in the diaper bag. He absently poked the straw in, handed it to Ichirou then sent him into his aunt's room. Then he went back to take care of his own hygiene issues and dressed.

He walked out to find a piss Karin, She had a large purple stain running down her front and her hair was sticking out at odd angles. "Thanks for the wake-up call," She snapped at Ichigo and handed over the squirmy tot who was also wearing his juice.

Karin turned to go get washed up only to bump into an already dressed Captain Kuchki. Her face turned bright red and she offered an apology. There was a slight tinge of pink on the captain's face, but it went unnoticed. The man unconsciously followed the scantily clad young woman (scantily clad by Byakuya's standards. Which was pretty much anything less then a full kimono or a shinigami uniform. Karin was wearing an over sized tee-shirt and loose fitting shorts.) Karin grumbled as she plotted her revenge on her jerk of a brother.

Ichirou saw the stoic man, "Ba koo yah!" He wriggled away from his father to give the man a hug.

"No Ichirou! Your sticky!" Ichigo squawked but it was too late. The juice covered munchkin wrapped his arms around the royal leg of one of the most respected and feared clan heads in the soul society. Strong arms reached down to lift the tiny Ichigo look-a-like.

"Your father is right, you are sticky. Perhaps we should get you a fresh shirt." The man smiled. It was very small, but it was there. Ichirou kissed the Kuichki. The man's smile widened. This was a face Ichigo would have never known could exist on the flat unemotional Captain. That was until the last time he came to the soul society.

* * *

...It was Ichirou's second trip to the seireitei. Ichigo stopped by the captain's office to see Rukia. Apparently she spent all of her free time with Renji, to Byakuya's great annoyance.

Ichigo was surprised to find the Captain so receptive of a loud, hyper twenty-one month old. At first he didn't seem to be.

Rukia was making over him, "How cute, he has really grown." She tickled the little boy's stomach. Ichirou squealed and Byakuya shot a glance their way.

"Sorry Byakuya," Ichigo had said, "We didn't mean to interrupt your paper work."

"BAKA!" Ichirou tried to imitate the man's name. Everybody blushed except the Captain who merely raised an eye brow. The man got up. Ichigo fought the instinct to step between his son and the powerful shinigami. Captain Kuichki lifted the boy off the ground and held him at eye level, at arm length, "My name is pronounced Bee-ah-ku-ya Kuchi-ki." He slowly enunciated his name.

"Ba koo ya Kuchi ki," Ichirou tried out the name. He smiled into the stoic eyes of a man who's exterior was always the appearance of stone. The man smiled. It was slight. The boy reached for his hair. The man brought him close to allow Ichirou to explore his long silky locks. He was rewarded with a powerful, chocking hug around his neck. He cleared his throat, "Your son is quite strong."

Ichigo decided this was the cue to take his son back, but he was wrong for once. The captain took a seat behind his desk and gave the boy a dry ink brush to play with. His stony expression had returned except in his eyes. They were warm. Renji and Rukia looked stunned.

"Y-yes he is quite strong, and a powerful psychic," Ichigo said proudly, "It can pose a problem at times. He attracts many hollows." Ichigo was surprised to see an expression of deep concern in those normally cold eyes.

"Is that so?" again he quirked his brow, "I assume you take care of all of them."

"Of course, they are mostly weak, though there have been some dangerous hollows show up, and with Orihime expecting again she can't do much."

"Orihime is pregnant again!" Rukia squealed. All the men covered their ears in pain. Ichirou joined Rukia in squealing thinking it was a game. The he giggled and buried his face in Byakuya's black silky hair. "When is she due? It is a boy or girl? Do you have a name picked out. Can I throw a shower for her? You know next time I'm in town."

"Yes she's about six months along, it's a girl, no not yet, but Orihime wanted to know if we could call her Rukia, and the shower is Orihime's deal you'll have to talk to her about that."

Rukia eyes grew starry and she stopped listening after the name request, "You-you want to name the baby after me." Large tears fell from her eyes and splat on the floor.

"A-are you alright, Rukia?" Ichigo was worried he has offended her.

Rukia jumped up and glomped Ichigo, "Of course I'm fine, I'm honored actually! Thank you. You have my blessing to use my name." She pulled herself off of the stunned man.

She wiped her tears away. Byakuya nodded his approval. He actually looked just as honored as Rukia. Ichigo stayed to visit for over an hour. Byakuya dominated Ichirou the whole time. When it was time to go he lifted a sleeping Ichirou off his shoulder. A clear liquid pooled in his now messy hair.

"Gosh, I'm sorry," It seems that Ichirou drooled into your hair. Ichigo fought the urge to laugh.

"Your kid sure leaves quite the impression," Renji teased the embarrassed father. The three capable of openly showing their feelings laughed...

* * *

Yuzu was a lot less frightened of riding Bonnie then Hanatarou. It was scary for her, but it was also exhilarating if she weren't so worried about her friend's welfare she would have had fun riding her.

Ganju and Yuzu were escorted to the fourth division to visit Hanatarou. Yuzu was very nervous, she felt the power surrounding her. She felt insignificant. Her head cast down she slowed her steps while keeping them in sight. She knew it was foolish to let herself lag behind, but she only slowed down even more. Soon Ganju noticed he asked their escort to wait, and ran back to get his friend.

"Yuzu! You don't want to get lost here. I'd hate to have to tell Ichigo I lost his sister again," He smiled a friendly smile, "What's wrong kid?"

"I don't belong here. I'm-I'm weak," Yuzu looked worriedly.

Ganju could not help but laugh. Her brow wrinkled in frustration at him, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to laugh, but are not weak. You just need training." He patted her shoulder and pushed her toward the hospital, "Now I think Hana will appreciate your visit." She nodded and allowed herself to be lead to the boy she was so worried about.

Byakuya was not at breakfast with Ichigo, Karin, and Ichirou, but a hell butterfly fluttered in the window and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. He stood up suddenly and startled his sister, "What is it Ichigo?"

* * *

"Yuzu is here, she's in squad four."

"Is she hurt? Why did they take her there?"

"She's not hurt. She's there because Hanatarou is-was attacked," Ichigo looked out the window, "We-we should go."

"Is that Yamada? The klutzy medic?" Karin finished her meal and started to clean up the mess her nephew had made of his own breakfast, "He is a nice little guy, who would hurt him?"

"Yes I don't know who the bastard was," Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Hanatarou found Yuzu."

"That was what Yoruichi had said," Karin agreed.

"I already owe him so much, how am I going to ever repay him."

"We all owe him, you, me and Dad. And Ichirou," She smiled, "He gave us our sister."

"Are you ready for this?"

"No," Karin would never be ready.

"Huh?"

"I'll be f-fine, but little Ichi- needs to be washed up again." Both look at the little boy with egg smeared across his face and down his shirt.

"He-he-he, I'll get him, cleaned up," Ichigo grabbed the boy up and went to his room. Karin tried to clear up the table but a servant came in to do it. She never got used to other people doing her chores. She did this every time she was at the Kuchki manor. She sat glumly and waited for her brother.

"Karin?" Rukia's chipper voice pierced the air. She walked into the room with a smile on her face, "Oh Karin, what's wrong?" Rukia came to attempt comforting, Karin hated that she glued on a fake smile.

"Nothing, just nervous, and the boy who found Yuzu. He was hurt. Did you hear about it?"

Rukia's face darkened, "Yes. I heard I was going to walk over with you. So I could sit with him while you catch up with your sister."

"Wookia!" Ichirou tackled the petite woman. She was helpless but to giggle as the boy planted kisses on he cheek.

"My aren't you forward," A big grin crept across her face.

"Can we pway?" He giggled into her neck.

"Maybe later," She cuddled the boy, "I can't wait to have one of my own."

"Rukia! What are you saying?" Karin shocked into a smile.

Rukia blushed, "No, no, It's not like that. I'm not," She just smiled, "But someday I hope to have the chance."

Ichigo walked in on their conversation, "So when is the bum gonna ask you to marry him?"

"Yeah-yeah! It's none of your business" Rukia stuck her tongue out at her friend, "Lets go Karin. Leave the loud mouth carrot behind." The women got up and silently left with Ichirou in tow. Ichigo followed.

* * *

Yuzu sat quietly next to a sleeping Hanatarou. Her hand crept into his, in his sleep he squeezed it. She her heart leaped, "Oh, Hanatarou. What did they do to you."

She sat there in tears her first true friend was badly hurt and helpless she couldn't do anything. Ganju stood behind her for a while finally.

Yuzu asked if he needed to go rest, "Please go home and rest you can come for me later I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded deciding she needed to be alone with him, "I'll be back before dark."

Unohana walked by Hanatarou's room on her way to her lunch break. She decided to pop in and check on her seventh only to find a small girl holding his hand. She was quite pretty. Her eyebrow quirked. "So this is the source of your love sickness," She whispered to herself. She chuckled, _'Later I will stop and see this mystery woman.'_ She chuckled to herself and left the lovers alone.

Hanatarou felt pain. His back was on fire. His head was pounding, but he felt very happy he did not know why. He felt a soft warm hand slip into his slightly rougher hand. He squeezed it and smiled,_ 'I smell flowers.' _He willed his eyes to open his mouth to speak, but they just refused.

He heard a female voice is was slightly distance, "Oh, Hanatarou. What did they do to you."

"Yuzu! You came!'

Even without the strength to communicate any other way he showed his appreciation of her visit. A pink blush spread across his face. This was of course mistaken by the nurse that came in to check on him as fever.

Hanatarou felt the sensation of freezing as an ice pack was placer on his forehead. He shivered, but he still felt Yuzu's dainty hand.

"Hanatarou, please wake up soon," Yuzu pleaded.

'I will, I promise!'


	8. A Simple Kiss

Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. I also do not make money from writting fan fiction. This is something I had beleived was lost forever. A repost.

**Small Light**

Chapter 8: A Simple Kiss

* * *

Flowers. The heavenly scent intoxicated him. If he were not already under her trance she would have had him then. He drank in her scent and loved her. He only wished he could show her, tell her or look at her.

_'Damn! She's so close to me and I can't do anything to let her know how I feel,'_ Hanataro cursed his poor luck. He was never the lucky one, born under a cursed star one might say, or better yet his life was a cosmic joke. He sighed inwardly, _'I love you. You're smart, brave and very beautiful. I want to be with you. You make me feel special. Life is wonderful with you here. My heart aches, in a good way.'_ If he was actually confessing he would probably have stuttered and his voice may have cracked. In his head it came out perfectly, _'I love you Yuzu Kurosaki.' _That locked it. He was hers and hers alone. _'You wouldn't care for me though I had better just forget about you. You probably will have hundreds of suitors now...'_

"Hanataro, I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to say something..." She had his attention.

_'What? What do you need to say precious Yuzu?'_

"I-ummm...I-I think I love you," Yuzu was smiling he could hear her smile but he also heard insecurity, "I have no business saying this to you, I am nothing to you." She gulped in the fear that he would wake up and tell her he hated her.

_'That, that's a lie! I know you can't think that!'_

He was angry, he didn't know why, and he wasn't exactly angry at her. He mentally clenched his fists and his hands both twitched. He heard Yuzu give a quiet gasp.

_'Oh god even her gasps are pretty. It is strange that I like hearing it; really, really like it.'_

"Don't hate me..." Yuzu leaned forward.

_'Why would I hate you, I could never hate-'_ His thought was cut off when soft lips pressed against his own, _'Oh god, oh god, oh god! She's kissing me! Oh gosh…' _A fine trickle of blood escaped his nose. A spindly yet strong arm came around her neck. His eyes stayed closed, but the rest seemed to be working. Yuzu slid her own arms under his neck and lifted him off the pillow slightly. This would have been a very touching scene, if only...

"What the Hell! Yuzu! Why are you Kissing Hanataro!" ...Some strange man with spiky orange hair came in and screamed. She looking like a frightened rabbit she pulled away from the half conscious medic causing his head to plop roughly back on the bed. His arm seemed to reach for her then fell limply.

_'Oh no! I think Ichigo is gonna kill me.'_

He shivered, _'I wish she hadn't left me though! I'd die this second if only to feel her heart beat against mine.'_

"W-who are you?" Yuzu had backed away from Hanataro, "I'm sorry I promise I wasn't going to hurt him." Yuzu mistaking Ichigo's anger as being directed at her for taking advantage of the helpless boy (which she was totally doing). She blushed and shied away from both men.

"I-Yuzu-Hana-Waa?" Ichigo thought his head was going to explode. _'Yuzu-Kissing-Unconscious-Helpless-Hanataro? Yuzu was taking advantage of Hanataro? No-no-no-no-no! NO! NOOOOO!'_

* * *

Karin walked in with little Ichirou balanced on her hip had missed the whole scene, "Hey, what's with you Ich?" She elbowed the zombified Ichigo. He snapped out of his mental withdraw, glared at her then looked at his innocent little sister trying to hide from them. He slipped back into the sweet bliss of denial as his little son was thrust upon him.

"Yuzu! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Karin went to her. The smaller twin was backed into a corner. She slid to the floor and hid herself.

"I'm sorry! Really I am! I'm not a ryoka! I ha-have permission to be here! Hanataro is my f-friend. Please don't hurt me shinigami!" Neither Ichigo nor Karin expected this, they were wearing their uniforms she had the mistaken idea they were there to collect her and haul her off to prison. They suddenly realized that they were not talking to little Yuzu from Karakura Town, but Yuzu the soul from the 87th division of the Rukon district. Those people who live in Rukon fear the soul reapers.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to scare you. Yuzu, we-we're your family," Karin moved closer smiling softly like she rarely smiled. It was her special smile for Yuzu. If any man saw her without her near permanent scowl that man would be helpless to her whims. Her face was angelic on par with Helen of troy and she looked more like Yuzu then Ichigo in that moment.

Her beauty radiated out and comforted the smaller girl. Karin held her hand out. Yuzu tentatively accepted the hand and allowed herself to be lead away from the room, casting one look back to Hanataro. Ichigo followed and Rukia took the opportunity to go sit with the little medic.

Karin took the requested a free room so they could have their reunion in privacy. "Come on Ichigo. Isane said we could use this private room. She also offered to take Ichirou. She really seemed intent on getting him for a few moments," The soul reaper looked past his sister and indeed there was a very excited looking lieutenant.

"Sure, Ichirou you go with Lieutenant Kotetsu. Be a good boy for her," He handed his little copy over and the woman literally ran with him to her captain's offices. Giggles and coos could be heard as she and her captain made over the adorable little boy. Soon he saw more female medics crowding the captain's door, "You will make sure he doesn't get crushed or anything?" He shouted at the gaggle of female medics.

"Come on you know he is safe with Retsu and Isane," She smirked at his unnecessary worry.

"Come now let's talk to our sister." Karin was ecstatic the only thing keeping her from simply beaming like an idiot and hugging her sister to her second death was the fear that it was all just a dream. She often had this very dream, to wake up looking for her sister in the empty bed that used to cradle her sleeping form. Still there, still untouched to this very day. Empty like her heart felt. Late at night only when she had been certain nobody could hear her she cried bitterly over those cruel dreams. This was no dream she had secretly been pinching herself, if one would lift up her left sleeve they would witness black and purple marks along her upper arm. Now it couldn't be so cruel as to disappear.

"You said you are my family? The ones Hana told me about?"

Ichigo fought the slip back into his blissful stupor of ignorance, "D-did you call him Hana? Are you **_that _**close?" Ichigo regretted that he'd have to kill sweet little Hanatarou, _'…But nobody kisses my innocent little Yuzu and lives.'_

Yuzu was blushing, "Not particularly, I have no right to call him that, but he is the closest friend I have. I owe my life to him." Yuzu smiled at this.

"He saved your life?" Ichigo suddenly having second thoughts about ending the little medic.

"Yes sir," Yuzu nodded with a serous look on her face, "I was attacked and he came and helped me. He was hurt though. I helped heal him that time." She looked ready to say more, but then clamped her mouth shut. Yuzu eventually got the whole story out. It was an old story in the seireitei by now the rumors ran rampant about the new Kurosaki.

"Hanataro has been telling me about the academy. He said I should go, that I would make a good medic," here face was serene.

"That would be great Yuzu!" Karin shouted excitedly, "Then you could get a mission in the real world! We could take you to see dad."

"Absolutely not!" Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo!" Karin looked aghast, "Why not!"

"What do you mean why not?" Ichigo scowled at the older of the two twins, "It's-it's to dangerous. Besides the fact that if she did become a fourth she'd face the worst discrimination not to mention bullying! You know what that guy was planning to do to Hanatarou! You heard Unohana! He was almost raped! I can't handle the possibility that my little sister might have such a thing happen to her."

"But Ichigo she, we, they-they should give her a chance if she had the ability to heal she should..."

"No! If they wont protect him," gesturing in Hana's direction, as if they were still in the room with him! What makes you think she will be safe!" He screamed. Two medics stopped right outside their private room.

"What makes you think she will be safe if she stays in Rukon!" Karin poked his chest, not just poked jabbed would be a better word. He looked at her finger, batting it away fuming.

* * *

Yuzu felt dizzy watching the volley of angry words. The whole thing went too far for her taste. They had forgotten she was in the room. Her first instinct was to slip out the door and go back to Hanatarou's side. But something made her stay, and it made her angry too.

"Kūkaku and Ganju will watch her!" Ichigo's face was red and set in a deep scowl. Karin's mirrored. They looked more like twins then she and Yuzu had ever. They failed to see the rare sight of their sister wearing the very same scowl.

_'Watch me? What do they think I am? A helpless child? A lost kitten?'_

"Who the **_HELL_ **do you think you are? I'm still here!" Yuzu screamed, "What to you know about me. Do you think I'm WEAK? Do you think my mind is compromised? I-sure I was afraid of you. I have a lot to fear in this world. I have lived in it, **however**! I have lived through cruelty. Beatings and fowl words...Near starvation...And yes I was almost **RAPED**! Hanataro saved me from it. That was what that man would have done. Not just that; he saved me from it all. Only a few days ago I was living in **HELL**," Her voice cracked, but she maintained her dignity and kept her tears at bay, "Life was pain and want, with no friendship! **NO LOVE**!" She stifled a sorrowful moan, "**_If he had not risked his life_**...I don't know you people! If you are my family so be it! Hanataro is my friend and he risked his life for me. He never asked anything of me, he always talks to me and not about me! He trusts me! **_I LOVE HIM_**! He was attacked coming to see the Shibas and me! He deserves better, **_better then me_!**" She gestured toward herself violently.

Ichigo and Karin stood facing the girl. She was standing straight, commanding respect and fear. She finished and sighed heavily. She didn't shrink from her position in the middle of the small room. She held her head high and looked at them silently demanding a response.

"Yuzu?" Karin stunned could say nothing else, "Yuzu?"

Ichigo humbled himself and bowed lowly, "My apologies Yuzu. Can you forgive me for being an arrogant prick?"

"Ichigo!" Karin almost smiled at him before scowling at him. She bowed too, "I am sorry for ignoring you. This is hard. You, you're...for us to assume nothing has changed in the last five years...well It was plain stupid. I only wish we could have found you sooner."

"Well I have to agree," Yuzu said coolly, "But I-I guess I can see your side of it." She smiled just a tiny bit. "Don't get me wrong I am still very pissed!" Yuzu cursing at them was just so very wrong.

_'Yuzu Cursing? Kissing Boys,' _Again Ichigo's mind screamed to a halt and refused to restart. Karin elbowed him when she noticed the glazed look in his eyes. He shook it off.

"S-so what would you like to do?" Ichigo thinking he already knew the answer.

"I actually don't know. I've not had the time to think about it. I would like to become a healer. The academy is the best route to my goal." She smiled softly.

_'There that looks more like you,' _Karin thought and smiled at the thought, "Well you have all the time in the world. I don't expect the Shiba Clan to boot you out anytime soon."

"I know. Kūkaku has sort of adopted me, Ganju too. It is almost like family, Like y-you I-I guess." She tried to smile. She had not been mentally prepared to meet her 'family' hence the break from normal behavior on her part. She felt tired she hated to have to deal with this when Hanataro might wake up at any moment.

"We are just so, so scared to lose you again," Ichigo said restraining his emotions, mostly his anger, "It would hurt so much to lose you again."

"I am glad you have come to meet me." Yuzu smiled a little to sweetly, "But I am tired and this is a lot to take in."

"It's ok we understand, but could we eat dinner together? Maybe take the time to get reacquainted." Karin sounded pained, like they were being rejected. Deep in her heart she knew that was not true but doubt would always be there just under the surface. Karin's words were all the cue she needed she left them to return to Hanatarou's side.

* * *

"Well that went better then expected," Ichigo said dryly.

"What did you expect?" A sweet voice called out from behind the two dejected figures in the small hospital room. Karin and Ichigo turned to find Captain Unohana holding a sleeping Ichirou in her arms. She looked like a saint or a Madonna holding the babe. Ichigo held his hands out to accept his son. She gave him up, "You must give her time. Arguing in front of her certainly won't help, ignoring her while arguing...well that's a given on the not to list." She walked away leaving them to ponder her words.

"I think we need to give her some space. We have the rest of our lives to bring her around, shouldn't we give her time with her friend." Karin left the room. Ichigo followed.

"Ichigo she could have chosen worse. Actually I can't think of someone more perfect for her. Not even in the living world. He is kind and gentle, and determined." Her eyes sparkled a bit. She peeked in at her sister then holding Hanatarou's limp hand to her cheek. "Look at her Ichigo. She is happy and so tranquil." Ichigo growled at the sight but kept his tongue. They walked out of the clinic. "Ich- I'm gonna go see some friends."

"Which friends? Or friend," Ichigo smirked.

"Oh just some of the guys Toshiro, Maybe Ikkaku and Yumi," She ticked off, then whispered she didn't know why, but she did, "Kira?"

Then she knew why he was smirking, "Maybe I should go give Kira a warning not to touch my innocent little sister. I need to work out this frustration somehow."

"To bad you have to go put Ichirou down for a nap," She sneered before shunpoing away,

"Bye big brother!"


End file.
